Reiven Suoh: This is the Tale of my Life
by Reiven-Annabel-Suoh
Summary: "it's been 11 years already" how much has the little sister Tamaki has known changed over the years? what will happen when she comes to Ouran? rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Teaser Chapter

Information

**Name**: Reiven Annabel Suoh

**Birthday**: January 19th

**Age**: 15

**Height**: 5'0"

**Blood type**: A

**Sign**: Capricorn

**Status**: 1st year high school student (10th grade by American standards)

**Nationality**: French, Japanese

**Looks:**

Blonde and dark brown hair. He top layers of hair are its original blonde and her underside is dyed dark brown. Her hair is usually in a scene style. But on the weekends or when she too lazy it will be its usual wavy curly self. Her hair stops just above her mid-back. Her eyes are violet blue in colour. She wears skinny jeans(of various colours) tanks(also of various colours) with either her hoodie she made herself or a zip-up black jacket. And her shoe of choice is converse high tops. Reiven's ears are pierced twice. She wears faux tappers in the first hole and studs in the second hole. She has a rainbow chocker that she wears everyday and a bat charmed necklace.

**Personality:**

**Good**- zany, caring, thoughtful, friendly, hyper, speaks her mind

**Bad**- stubborn, hot headed, procrastinator, slightly depressed

**Past**: lived with her mother and tamaki until they were separated. Reiven was sent to different foster homes, she learns where tamaki went (they never told her) she's planning to go to Japan and attend Ouran(if and when she passes the entry exams )

**Relatives**:

**Brother**- Tamaki

**Father**- Yuzuru

**Mother**- Anne Sophie

**Grandmother**- Shizue

**Favorites**:

**Food**- chicken, turkey, seafood, salads, sweets, Italian and Chinese

School subjects- music, art and English

**Drinks**- coffee, tea, water, sobe life water, cream soda and coca cola

**Other**:

Reiven is a vegetarian but she eats chicken, turkey and seafood.

Reiven has a sheltie names Seth. He goes and lives everywhere with Reiven.

She has/had depression and she did cut herself a few times but she doesn't anymore, she only has the scares (I absolutely do not in anyway want/wish anyone to do this to themselves, this is only for the background to make things more interesting)

She's a Christian

Tamaki and Reiven haven't seen each other in 11 years

The family Reiven has been living with for the past five years last name is Poe.

Reiven's favorite writer is Edgar Allan Poe.

* * *

Little Teaser chapter

Chapter 0

"Reiven! Time to get up!"

I groaned as I pulled the covers off of me, and sat up stretching. I opened my eyes to see my "mum" standing at the door.

"you up now sweet heart?" she asked me.

"yeah" I yawned and got out of bed "what time is it?"

"9:40" mum replied.

I fake glared at her "MUM! The school is closed cause of the Tornado! Why did you wake me up so early?" I whined.

"you're not sleeping the day away" the simple replied. "go get something to eat and I'll take you to Hot Topic"

I happily squealed and ran and hugged mum.

"oh my gawd I love you!" I said happily.

Mum laughed and closed the door so I could get dressed. I pulled out some blue skinny jeans, a black tank and my "bat hoodie" as I so epically named it I turned on my flat iron and my hair wax and started to tease my top layer I figured I'd leave my bottom layer curly today. After I finished my hair I put on my cover up and eyeliner. I put my necklaces on and pulled my pjs off and got dressed. I pulled my hoodie over my head and grabbed my phone and ipod. I shut my lights off and closed my door. Once I was in the kitchen I was greeted my Seth, my sheltie.

"hi buddy" I said petting him. He barked in reply and jumped on me. I laughed and hugged him. "you're silly"

I stood up and got and apple out of the fridge, quickly ate it and went to brush my teeth.

"Reiven! You ready to leave yet?" I herd mum yell.

"almost!" I replied.

I bounded down the stairs and put my converse on. I stood up again and smiled at mum. She smiled back.

"come on, lets go" she said.

We got in the car and on the dashboard were my papers for Ouran. I sighed and frowned. Mum noticed.

"awe hun don't worry, I'm positive you'll be accepted" she reassured me.

"you really think so?" I asked

"yupp, now lets not think about that and have some fun ok?" mum asked

"ok, sounds good" I smiled and turned on Alesana.

* * *

Ok so that was a little preview of my story. It'll be a couple chapters before Reiven actually goes to Japan so hang in there xD


	2. Acceptance Letter

Chapter 1

* * *

Things are a bit crazy around home. School is still out thanks to that Tornado that hit last week. And to make things worse for me… I haven't gotten a reply from Ouran yet .

* * *

I sat on my bed fully dressed with Seth by my side, he was currently sleeping on my pillow and I was up against the wall reading a book. Things have been boring since school is out till they fix everything. Don't get me wrong, I hate going to school but when there's nothing to do at home you actually start wishing you were at school. That's exactly how I feel right now.

"hey Rei, there's mail in the kitchen for you" I herd mum yell from down stairs. I marked my place in my book and got up. Seth woke and and jumped off the bed to follow me. I stretched and made my way out of my room and down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and picked up the letter.

'One from Pine Springs, one from church, one form school, one from Ouran, on from-' I stopped in mid-thought.

"wait a letter from Ouran?" I yell surprised. I quickly opened the letter and began to read. " Dear Miss Reiven Annabel Poe, we are happy to announce that you are being accepted into Ouran Academy- AHHHHHHHHHHH HELLLS YEAH!" I shouted beyond excited. Not even bothering to read the rest of the letter I ran to find mum and dad.

"MUM! DAD! COME HERE QUICK!" I yelled running into the living room.

"what's wring Reiven?" dad asked.

"I got accepted to Ouran!" I smiled.

"oh hunny that's wonderful!" mum said hugging me. Dad joined in.

"we're so proud of you" he said.

"I'm so excited!" I said, then it hit me… where would I live? How could I afford the plane ticket? "shit"

"language" dad said

"sorry" I apologized. "but where will i live? And how am I gonna get the plane ticket."

Dad took my letter and skimmed it over " we will be providing plane tickets and enough money for you to find an apartment close the the school grounds" he read what it said.

"oh, I guess I should have read the letter than, huh?" I asked sheepishly.

"ya think" mum said laughing.

"oh shush xD" I laughed at my stupidity.

"well the letter says the plane ticket it for Saturday" dad said.

" BUT TODAY'S THURSDAY!" I said shocked.

"better get packing then dear" mum said.

"yeah" I said and went up to my room with my letter in hand.

Once I got into my room I turned on my music and started packing my clothes, posters, knickknacks, jewelry, makeup, and all the other things I would need. That only things that I was going to leave out was my laptop, some eyeliner, a couple pairs of clothes, my ipod charger, my ihome, my phone charger, and my phone. That's all I'd really need to be truthful.

It had been about and hour and I got most of my clothes packed.

"Reiven, we're going to get Chinese for dinner. Take a break from packing dear" I herd mum say from the bottom of the steps.

"ok mum" I replied and sat my purple skinny jeans down. I grabbed my phone and ipod and shut my lights of as I walked out of my room. Seth was following right behind me as usual. I grabbed my hoodie from the couch and pulled it over my head and fixed my hair.

"ok lets go" I said smiling, I love Chinese food.

"alright" dad said and headed to the car.

Once we got situated in the car we were off. And I stuck my ear buds in and happily listened to I Eat Lighting's version of This is Halloween. The song switched over to The Murdered by Alesana by the time we got to the restaurant. I paused my music and took the ear buds out.

* * *

After dinner we went home, but we stopped at a book store first, I got the massive Book of Lords of the Ring. You know, the only that has all three combined into one, yeah that one. And I bought the Hobbit as well, I'ma happy camper.

I got back to my room and saw the clothes and suitcases everywhere, I stopped and walked back out of my room and down the stairs into the living room.

"my room looks like an abyss" I said curling up in the corner of the couch.

"then finish packing" dad said as he ate some popcorn.

"ehhh… I don't want to" I replied.

"Reiven, you have to finish, do you want my help?" mum asked.

I jumped up and ran up stairs.

"no mum I can do it!" I yelled on my way up.

I opened my door and turned on my light. I went over to my covered bed and threw the clothes and stuff on the floor, I curled up and started reading the Hobbit. By the time a got to the third chapter mum came in.

"you're not packing" she stated.

"I know this" I replied turning the page.

She walked over and took the book.

"hey" I whined.

"pack at least half of your things. Then you can call it a night" she told me.

I sighed "alright"

Mum smiled and walked out of my room closing the door. I got up, plugged in my ipod and got to work.

* * *

Ok that was chapter 1 xD hope you liked it.. I promise it will get better! xD Reiven will be in Japan by the end of the next chapter ok. Then things shall get interesting.


	3. 14 hours on a plane to Japan

TINY ITY BITTY TIME SKIP XD as in it's now Saturday hahaha nothing happened Friday xD

* * *

I woke up to Cookiebreed blasting through my ihome. I cracked my back and got up to turn down the volume. I looked at the clock and it read 3 AM. I only spelt for 4 hours. Sighing I changed out of my pjs, put them into my last opened suit case and started to pull on my orange skinnies. I pulled a black tank on and my hoodie over that. I put my necklaces on and fixed my eyeliner. I took my laptop and put it in its case, put my chargers in the suit case and slipped my phone into my pocket. I sat down on the floor of my now bare room and pulled the Hobbit out of my Batman purse.

For the next 3 hours I read my book and listened to music.

At 6 I decided to eat some breakfast and get Seth's thinks ready, that would only take and hour at most. I walked down the stairs and saw mum was awake.

"morning mum" I said.

"oh morning hun" she replied.

I looked at her and saw she had been crying. I frowned, I walked over to her and hugged her.

"don't cry mama, you'll make me cry" I said as my voice started to crack. "it's only 6, we have 8 more hours together"

"I know you're not my biological child but I love you all the same, I don't wanna let my baby go" she cried.

A tear slipped down my pale face.

"aw ma, see you made me cry now" I cried hugging her tighter. We stayed like that for a while, it was nice, it was comforting. We pulled apart

"what do you want for Breakfast hun?" she asked whipping the last of her tears away.

"chocolate chip pancakes?" I asked smiling.

"sure" she replied.

We made the pancakes, eagerly sat down and devoured them. Once my stomach was happy I got up, put my plate into the sink and started packing up Seth's things.

"hey mum, where is Seth: I asked.

"sleeping on the bed with your father" she replied.

I laughed "he's a goof-ball"

"he's your dog hunny" mum laughed as well.

The rest of the morning consisted of me packing my things into the car, packing Seth's things, and waking dad up.

* * *

The clock read 1:00.

It was time to head out to the Airport.

Dad set Seth's cage in the back with my stuff and Seth was in the back seat with me. I had my purse with my wallet, passport, makeup, ipod, and a few other things as well. My laptop was in it's case on the floor and Seth was on my lap sleeping.

"ready?" dad asked as he started up the car.

"yupp" I replied.

"yes dear" mum replied.

"alright then" dad said and we made our way to the Airport.

About a half hour into our trip we ran into traffic. And it was a warm day so everyone had their windows down. We were beside these people listening to rap. Dad was the first to get ticked off then me then mum.

"shall I play cookiebreed?" I asked grinning.

"anything but rap" dad replied.

I gave mum the aux. cord and she plugged it in to the aux. output and I pulled out my ipod. I found the song I wanted to play and I told dad to turn the volume to the maximum. Once the rap song ended i played the screamo song and the faces of our neighboring car was priceless. They rolled up their windows in defeat. And I turned my music off. We rolled our windows up and turned the AC on.

* * *

Dad had the worst time convincing me that Seth was going to be ok in the cargo hold on the plane. Once Seth was taken and put into the cargo hold I felt lost. I pouted as we continued on our way. My luggage was already taken care of, I had my plane ticket and passport, now all we had to do was find the effing gate. After 20 minutes we found the gate with 10 minutes till departure. I found out my plane ticket was first class, I'm a happy camper :D

" 5 minutes till departure time" the intercom said.

"ok hunny be careful, call us when you get to Japan, make sure you get all your luggage and make sure Seth is ok once you land aright?" mum told me

"I know mum, don't worry" I replied.

"don't talk to strangers, ask the attendants if you need anything, and like your mother said be careful" dad added on.

"don't worry" I said again.

"now boarded first class rows A through E" the intercom said.

I was in row B. I hugged mum and dad tight. Mum started to cry, which made me tear up again.

"keep in touch?" she asked as we parted.

"I promise, I love you guys" I said.

"we love you too" mum and dad replied.

I gave them once last hug before I got in line, I got to my seat to see that a guy around my age with black hair and glasses. He was typing away at his laptop so I needed to get past him.

"uhh excuse me but I'm in the window seat, do you mind" I asked shyly. I'm bad with new people.

"oh my apologies" he said.

"thanks" I replied as I got out my Batman logo-ed laptop. I opened the screen and the background was of me and Seth covered in Soap, it was a funny memory of a Bath day.

I saw him glance at the picture and smile slightly, he went back to typing. I on the other hand pulled up and started to play Dino run. i got to the last level when I died.

"MOTHER CHUCKER SON OF A SEA BISCUT ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I yelled loud enough for rows A and C to hear besides me and Kyoya, who was still typing away. It's been 5 hours xD

He paused to look over at me. .

"what exactly are you trying to say?" he asked.

"uhh mother f*cker son of a b*tch are you serious" replied looking at him through my bangs with a straight face.

" of course I'm serious. Do I look like I'm joking" he replied slightly agitated.

I sat there and thought about what we just said and I started laughing.

"you thought I was—OH MY GAWd noooo! I'd never say that to a person unless I was pissed off xD I was yelling at my game" I tried to explain though my laughter.

"I see. So you talk to inmate objects often then?" he asked.

I got slightly flustered. "nooo! Well only when I get really into a game" I sheepishly admitted. "do you think I'm weird?"

"I've seen worse. So where are you going anyway?" he said.

I glared and rolled my eyes, it's not like he can see my bangs are in the way.

"I'm heading to Bunkyō, Tokyo. I'm getting an apartment and I'm going to attend a high school there as well. What about you?" I asked.

"which school?" he asked slightly confused.

"Ouran Academy" I smiled.

"wait.. you're going to Ouran?" he asked. Looking at me like I was insane, I would too, have you seen my hair xD lol it needs fixed.

"yeah course i am" I tilted head "i passed the entry exams, why wouldn't i be going?"

"that's… interesting. And your name is?" he asked.

"I'm Reiven Annabel Poe" I said. "who are you?"

"I am Kyoya Ootori. Pleased to meet you Miss Poe" he replied.

The conversation ended after that, I finally knew his name xD lol. I went back to playing on my computer, I decided to play Space Invaders but I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

ok that was chapter 2 hope you like it xD and BTW just to be safe i do not own OHSHC i only only Reiven and Seth xD hahaha


	4. caught in the rain and a note from

"attention passengers we will be landing soon, please put on you're seat belts" the pilot said over the intercom. I woke from my sleep and cracked my neck. I stretched and put my laptop away and buckled my seat belt.

Once the plane landed it was safe to unbuckle the seat belts and I grabbed my belongings. I slung them over my shoulder as I followed Kyoya off of the plane. We didn't say anything but I was fine with that I wanted to get Seth and find my luggage, I missed my puppy… that and I was tired xD I smiled slightly at myself and looked back up Kyoya.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" I asked the male as he grabbed his things from the baggage claim.

His smirk kind of scared me, but it was his answer that was the creepiest

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other around. Have a pleasant evening" He told me.

It was the way he said it that creeped me out. Like he knew everything about me. Shaking my head I got rid of the thought, grabbed my bags and went to go find my beloved puppy. Once I got to the area where I was told to pick up my dog I smiled when I was Seth with one of the caretakers beside his crate. I ran and kneeled to hug my puppy and he have me lots of kisses

"hi Seth! Oh my gawd I missed you" I said hugging him. I stood up and took the leach from the caretaker.

"thank you so much" I smiled.

"no problem, need any help with you're belongings?" he asked.

"uhh yeah if you don't mind" I said.

"it's no trouble" he replied as he picked up Seth cage and set it on the luggage pulled with my stuff. He grabbed the handle and started to walk.

"lead the way miss" he replied

"ok" I said and walked with Seth towards the exit where the taxi would be to take me to the apartment complex. We reached outside and I saw a taxi driver holing a card that had my name on it. I walked up to the driver.

"hi, I'm Reiven Poe" I said.

"hello, you're the Ouran Academy's new student?" he asked.

"yupps" I replied.

"do you want your things in the trunk miss?" the caretaker asked.

"oh yes please" I replied.

"so how do you like Japan so far?" the driver asked.

"from what I've seen so far I love it" I smiled. I felt Seth lick my hand so I looked at him. I smiled. And stooped over to pick him up. I held him like a child.

I herd the trunk close so I opened to taxi door and set Seth and then I climbed in. the driver closed the door and I saw the caretaker retreat back inside to help another person. The driver started the car and we drove to the apartments.

The driver, whose name is Edoto, was kind enough to help me with my luggage when we got to the apartments, I was on the second floor. It was a simple apartment with a kitchen, living area, bathroom and bedroom, it also had and awesome outside balcony from my room. It came with a TV, fridge, and other kitchen appliances and all the furniture was there as well, but other than those basic things the place was plain. Edoto set the bags down at the door.

" I have to go now" he announced.

"ok, thanks Edoto, for everything. You were so helpful" I thanked him.

"well thank you miss, good bye" he said and walked out the door,

"bye" I replied and closed the door. "ok Seth, we need food and drinks. I'm going to the store, I'll be back in 10 minutes"

I grabbed my keys and locked the door on the way out. I walked to the closest store about two blocks away, the whole time I was listening to my ipod. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that I was getting a lot of looks. It's like they never saw an emo/scene kid before! As I looked at the city I saw it was a nice place.

'I hope the people are nice here too' I thought to myself.

I walked into the store and went to the frozen food section, I got a few breakfasts, lunch type things and dinner. I passed a cart and I dropped my things into it and continued to the beverages. I grabbed a case of cream soda and about 12 sobe life waters, I went into the pet section and saw Seth's food brand, I grabbed a 2lb bag and went to the check out.

I had my hands full as I walked back to my apartment. And out of no where it started to pour down rain.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yelled out in frustration.

I continued to walk, faster this time, towards home. All of a sudden a car comes up from behind and the water on the ground splashed up onto me.

"F*CKIN A**HOLE!" I yelled at the car.

Once I got inside I set everything on the kitchen floor and I went to one of my bags to grab a towel. I dried off a little bit and started to put everything away. after I put everything away I grabbed my bags and put them in my room. I opened one and grabbed my pjs. I pulled my wet clothes off and threw them into the bathroom across the hall and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I slipped on my shorts, tank and sweat pants. I grabbed my phone off the floor and went back into the kitchen.

"Seth, come here and eat buddy" I called as I set Seth's bowl of food on the floor. I filled up his water bowl and set that nest to his food bowl.

"now what should I eat?" I asked myself.

I went to my freezer and pulled out some sesame chicken and rice. I skimmed the directions and popped it into the microwave. I went into the living area and turned on the TV for the time, I needed to change my phone's time. I looked and saw it was 11:49 PM and I facepalmed myself

"really now?" I asked "it's that late here?"

I herd the microwave beep and I went to take my food out. I sat on the couch in the living area and pulled out my laptop and saw this:

"Tips for your first day at Ouran"  
1. Avoid drawing attention to yourself  
2. Avoid Music Room Three, it is not a quiet place to study

1. For whatever reason you were accepted into this school.  
a. Do not blow it  
b. Read all of the rules  
c. Find a minimal background check on everyone in your class  
d. Know your way around the school  
e. Do not procrastinate on your work  
f. Stay out of trouble, anything ill befalling of you will look much worse on the school, and intern, the headmaster's records.

1. Know the top students of every grade  
2. Beware of making enemies  
a. They will follow you throughout your life  
b. The rich hold grudges longer than most.

Kyoya Ootori

I sat there and read it about three times.

"what the hell?" I asked myself beyond shocked.

Hahahaha xD yay fer chapter 3 xD hope you like it xD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC xD I only own Reiven and Seth


	5. First Day at Ouran

* one week later… Monday morning *

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock playing Mayday Parade's version of In my Head. I groaned as I hit the snooze button and rolled over. I was just about asleep again when Seth came into the room and jumped on the bed. He stepped on me, started to kiss my face and nudge me with his cold nose.

"Yeah yeah I'm up" I mumbled pulling Seth into a hug. I sat up and let go of him. Seth yawned causing me to yawn.

"gawd I hate mornings" I told him as I got out of bed to make my coffee and feed Seth.

I grabbed Seth's leash and took him outside, I honestly didn't care if anyone saw me in my pjs, it's too early for me to care anyways. Seth finally decided he was done and we went back inside. I hung up the leash and Seth went to his bowl and started eating. I smiled and walked back to my room to get dressed. I grabbed some purple skinnies and a neon green tank. I put those on and started to fix my hair. I had taken a shower Sunday evening so it would be easier to flat iron my hair today. When I was done with my hair; I started to apply my eyeliner. I put my jewelry and put my hoodie on and went into the kitchen. I filled up my batman travel coffee mug; added creamer and sugar and closed the lid. I grabbed an apple and my monster bag. And I started out the door.

"Bye Seth, be good ok" I told him as I hugged him.

I stood up, closed the door and locked it. I pulled out my ipod and put the ear buds in. I turned it on to hear BOTDF; I smiled and started to walk towards the school. I'd most likely get there in 20 minutes.

By the time I got to the front gates of the school I had 25, nooo 27 people look at me strangely.

'so much for mot bringing attention to myself' I thought as I walked into the building. After about 10 minutes I found the principal's office. I knocked on the door ad opened it.

"uhh Sir, I'm the new student, Reiven" I said walking into the room towards him.

He looked up at my and it looked like he's seen a ghost…

'am I really that pale?' I asked myself.

I glanced at his name plate 'Mr. Suoh' realization hit me like a freight train, the principal was my father! I glared at him.

"Reiven don't look at me like that" he said calmly.

"well it's not like I'm over joyed to see you, Father; it's been 13 years since I saw you last" I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

He remained quiet. He took a break and began to speak again.

"you will report to this room on the paper, here is your schedule, you're required to wear the girl's uniform and most importantly; you will not address me as your father in school" he said handing my the papers and dress. I shoved the dress into my bag.

"I'll wear the dress tomorrow and don't worry; I never thought of you as my father anyway… have a good day Mr. Suoh" I said coldly and walked out slamming the door.

I got to homeroom just in time, I handed the slip of paper to the homeroom teacher.

"everyone we have a new student!" he said. He turned to me "why don't you introduce yourself."

I looked at him, then at the class and rolled my eyes and sighed.

"nice to meet you, I'm Reiven" I said. I turned to the teacher " can I sit down now?"

"yes, why don't you sit next to Mr. Fujioka" he said.

I saw a boy- no a girl raise her hand. I walked down the aisle and I herd people whispering things about me. I sat next to her and set my bag in front of me.

"hi I'm Haruhi" 'he' replied.

'well if she wants everyone to think she's a he I guess I'll play dumb' I thought to myself.

"Reiven" I replied.

"you don't seem like the other rich kids" he commented.

"cause I'm not a rich kid" I replied.

"same here, well that's interesting" he said.

"yeah, what are the odds" I smiled

Our conversation ended when the first pd teacher came in. we started to take notes… oh what I boring day this will be.

* * *

*end of the day*

* * *

The bell signaled the end of the day. I smiled as I closed my notebook and put it into my monster bag.

"hey Reiven" I herd Haruhi; so I turned to face him.

I took out my ear buds "yuss Haruhi?"

"would you like to meet the rest of my friends? We're in a club together, it's called the Host Club." 'he' said.

"sure why not?" I shrugged " I finished my homework last period" I said putting my ipod away.

"ok, follow me" 'he' said.

I nodded my head and followed 'him'. As I saw the staircase I glared at the top.

'thank you lacrosse, I shall forever hate staircases' I thought.

We got to the top and started to head down a long hallway, I noticed it said music wing. Suddenly my phone went off. I blushed, it was blasting Rocketshiptothemoon by dot dot curve :)

"hahaha sorry" I said shutting it off.

"it's ok, what song was that?" Haruhi asked.

"rocketshihptothemoon by dot dot curve :) " I said grinning. He nodded.

"here we are" he said.

I looked up and saw we were at music room 3. I remembered the not Kyoya left me. I smiled.

'another thing I failed to do on Kyoya's list' I thought as Haruhi opened the doors.

* * *

ok there is chapter 4 :D hope you like it :) tee hee

next chapter Reiven meets the hosts and finally gets to see Tamaki *cheers* xD

DISCLAIMER: i do not own OHSHC xD it be kool if i did though...

before i ramble i shall leave you xD BAI BAI


	6. Did you miss me?

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I brought a friend" Haruhi said walking into the room; I shyly followed in as well. I saw all eyes on me… well all the Hosts were looking at me. The one seemed hesitant. I saw Kyoya write something in a notebook and look my way.

"Miss Poe, what a pleasure to see you" Kyoya said.

'Bullshit' I thought 'after telling me to stay away'

I smiled "well I had help from Haruhi, he convinced me to come meet everyone"

He nodded and wrote something else down.

The tall blonde came up to me, the one being hesitant, and took my hand.

"Well hello Princess. I'm Tamaki. What is your name?" he asked kissing my hand.

"I'm Reiven." I replied looking up at him.

He gave a very sincere smile "which type are you into?"

"Type?" I asked.

"of host, the Strong silent type like Mori Sempai, the cute boy Lolita like Honey Sempai, the Devilish type like the Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, the natural type like Haruhi, or the Cool type like Kyoya" he said, he placed his hand under my chin making my bangs move revealing my blue/purple eyes to look into his blue/purple eyes. "Or are you into the princely type like me?"

"I'm sure you don't have the emo/scene artistic type, and I was wondering if you could help me?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it Princess?" he asked.

"Did you have a sister?" I asked. "I was doing background and I saw you had one, who is she?" I asked

"m-my sister? Her name is Reiven Annabel Suoh; she had blonde hair and blue/purple eyes like me. She has an adorable pixie nose and a wonderful laugh. She loved bats and roses and she loved giving and receiving hugs" he stopped and thought a minute.

I giggled as his eyes widened.

"Reiven? My little sister… she's you" he said quietly.

I nodded "can I have my hug now?"

Just as I remembered my nii sans hugs; he picked me up and twirled me around.

"OH MY GOD REIVEN IT'S REALLY YOU I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU!" he shouted hugging me tightly.

I hugged me just as tight.

"I missed you too! That's why I came to find you, and I did" I hugged him even tighter as he set me down. He pulled me into a side hug.

I saw Kyoya's face was blank. Haruhi looked like he didn't have any idea what was going on and the Twins were utterly confused. Mori smiled slightly then his face went back to normal, Honey looked excited for me and Tamaki and the girls in the room, looked envious.

'Great' I thought 'there goes not making enemies… seems like I'm doing the opposite of everything on Kyoya's list'

"Can I have your attention members and guest of the Host Club, I'm overjoyed to introduce someone very special to me; my baby sister Reiven." Tamaki announced grinning from ear to ear, I couldn't help but smile as well as I looked at how happy he was. I also blushed since EVERYONE was staring at us.

I glanced back at the host club members for a minute catching Kyoya's guarded eyes before his glasses flashed in the sun. I don't even know how they did that... He looked p*ssed though and it made me laugh.

"What's so funny my dear sister?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing...Hey nii-san...I think I want to sit with Kyoya-senpai" I added waiting for his reaction...I wanted to see what both males would do.

Kyoya merely raised his eyebrows at me, but Tamaki, he was hilarious.

"MY PRECIOUS SISTER DOESN'T WANT TO CATCH UP WITH HER BROTHER?" Tamaki shouted. He went over to the corner and pouted.

I cocked my head to the side like a confused puppy. I giggled at Nii sans reaction.

"We can always spend the rest of the night together nii san, we can catch up then, you have customers and I feel bad I'm wasting their time" I said pouting as well.

He stopped pouting, walked over to me and hugged me again. "You're right" and we went over to his guests. I laughed lightly and skipped, yes skipped over to Kyoya.

"HI KYOYA" I said smiling.

"Miss Poe" he said nodded.

"Well it's really Suoh I was just using a different name till I found Nii San" I said.

"I see then. Miss Suoh. How may I help you?" He asked his glasses flashing once more.

"You can call my Reiven you know" I said with a 'this is getting old' look on my face. "I just find it entertaining that you left that note for me, I done just the opposite of it all cept the doing something illegal part and procrastinating, I haven't had the chance to yet. OH and I kinda know my way around the school" I grinned.

The male raised his eyebrows at her "Reiven." He agreed slightly, "I can see that you have. Is there a reason you wished to talk to me?" He asked.

"Not really… what's in yur book?" I asked trying to take a look.

"Everything and anything pertaining to the club and the people around and in it" He stated, closing it with a snap.

I jumped. "Well… wow…. Hey can I ask you a random question?" I asked.

He simply nodded his head.

"Ever hear of the Slender Man?" I asked. (xD lmao)

"He's a mythical creature. One of our guests mentioned him once. Why?" he asked.

"he scares the shit outta me xD" I laughed. "he's honestly the first mythical creature to freak me out"

Kyoya raised his eyebrows slightly "You actually believe what a bored kid decided to make up on the internet, and the internet made the rumor spread. He's about as real as Harry Potter" The male scoffed.

"no need to get cocky Kyoya and Harry Potter is real" I stuck my tongue out. "and I the internet didn't create slender man; he's been around since the 1600s"

Kyoya rolled his eyes "Of course. My apologies Reiven"

"I call bullshit!" I said "yur not sorry yur only sorry you got caught!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes "I wasn't caught doing anything Reiven. I am however sorry that you're so upset over the whole subject."

I tired soo hard not to smile or laugh; that failed. I tried to keep a straight face and it cracked into a grin. Then I couldn't take it anymore; I busted out laughing, I hide my face in my arms. Soon I couldn't even breathe I was laughing too hard, he's so serious it's hysterical

Kyoya watched her with a quizzical look before writing something down "Are you alright?" He asked slightly concerned.

I was still slightly giggling "yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry that was way too funny" I smiled.

Kyoya merely shook his head "If you say so" He muttered.

I let the conversation drop since I felt like drawing. Everyone was still with customers so I figured no one would notice. I looked around the room and quickly found my subject, the roses.

I looked at the vase full of beautiful roses and began to sketch it out. I was in my own world until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Tamaki. I glanced at my drawing and saw it was done, shading and all. I looked up at Tamaki again and smiled.

"that'd beautiful Reiven" he said to me.

"thanks nii san" I smiled again.

"ready?" he asked.

"sure" I replied.

"so where am I taking my little sister?" he asked pulling me into a hug.

"my apartment, I need to take care of Seth." I said.

"who's Seth?" Tamaki asked getting dramatic again "you're not living with anyone are you?"

"what no! Seth is my Sheltie, he's been cooped up all day, and he needs attention" I said.

"oh good" nii san replied. I giggled.

We walked out of the room with Kyoya. Everyone else had somewhere to be. So I couldn't formally meet everyone till tomorrow. He left with a simple goodbye. Tamaki and I climbed into the limo and the driver shut the door and took off. We got comfy and began to talk.

"so where have you been the past 11 years?" he asked.

"we as you found out mum couldn't take care of both of us so I went into foster care. For the first four years I moved around a lot. One year I was in Germany, the next was England, the other Romania and lastly New Zealand. After that I was in the United States for the past 5 years. What about you?" I asked.

"once you left mum and I were upset, for a while. When I was 13 Grandmother visited and told me I could move to Japan with her and Father but I was never aloud to see mum again." He paused "and Grandmother said mum would be in good care if I did, so I agreed; for mum. I've been in Japan ever since"

"why did you change your hair?" he asked me.

"I say the style a while back and I loved it so I let my hair grown out and had it cut and dyed." I explained "why did you start the host club?"

"it was an idea that came to me and I went with it" he said.

"that's kool" I said "oh here we are"

We got out and went up the stairs to the second floor.

"why aren't you living with me or dad?" he asked.

"I didn't know where you lived. Father had no idea it was me until the morning and I'm basically being paid to live here" I said.

"you should move in with me" he said.

"I might take you up on that offer. You know we do have someone here keeping things in check, his name is Orin. That's why kids my age can get away with living here in the apartments. It's kinda like a dorm on a college campus." I said opening the door. Seth came running out of the room to great us, he started barking at Tamaki.

"Seth its ok he's family" I said over Seth and he stopped barking, he came up and smelled Tamaki. Then he licked his hand and wagged his tail.

"awe he likes you" I smiled.

"awe Reiven! Seth's soo cute!" he said, I laughed.

"well make yourself at home. Want some commoner's food?" I asked "I have frozen dinners, is that ok?"

"sure!" Tamaki said "that's fine"

'he seems too excited for commoner's food' I thought trying not to laugh.

For the rest of the night we talked, watched a movie and laughed about stuff we did together in the past. It got late so Tamaki had to leave; he gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. When he left I got ready for bed and read a book, with Seth sleeping beside me, until I fell asleep.

* * *

yay xD i finished! thank you writters epiphany and MoonDragonLove for you're help. you two are the best!

DISCLAIMER: i don't own OHSHC xD


	7. Ugly Banana Dress

The next morning I was straight up glaring at my reflection. I was in my uniform and I absolutely hated it! I knew exactly what Tamaki will say when he comes to pick me up. he'll probably say I look adorable and give me a huge hug, but I don't mind getting the hug xD

I was drinking coffee since I woke up early enough. I herd a knock at the door.

"door's opened" I shouted taking a sip of coffee.

The doors opened to reveal Tamaki and Kyoya.

"what if I was a thief? You don't just tell people the door is opened!" Tamaki shouted dramatically.

"morning to you too" I laughed "morning Kyoya."

"morning Reiven" he replied.

Tamaki finally stopped his ranting and noticed my outfit.

"REIVEN YOU LOOK SOOO ADORABLE!" Tamaki shouted giving me a huge hug and twirling me. I giggled.

"thanks, oh! I have to fed Seth, then we can go" I said.

I ran to my room, grabbed my monster bag and went back to the kitchen. I gave Seth his food and some fresh water. Once he was taken care of I hugged him and locked the door. We got into the limo I pulled out my laptop and got of Facebook. I updated my status and saw I had 50 notifications and 20 messages. All of the messages were from my friends asking where I was, if I was ok, why I haven't talked to any one, why wasn't in school, and other random things. So I decided to send out a massive message.

~sorry guys,

I was accepted into Ouran Academy and I'm currently in Japan. I'm fine, doing terrific actually. I found my brother, Tamaki, so I'm pretty ecstatic and I'm SSOOOO sorry that I haven't been talking to anyone, my phone was at school when the tornado hit so I had to get a new one and I don't have anyone's numbers. I luv all you and miss you.

With love,

Reiven

I pulled up my e-mail next; I face palmed.

"what's wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"look at this" I replied handing him my laptop. Him and Kyoya glanced at it.

"who is sending you 500 messages?" Kyoya asked.

"my friends" I laughed "our school was hit by a tornado and I left my phone at school; it was destroyed so I needed to get a new one. I don't have any of their numbers now and I hardly ever check my email" I explained.

"oh I see" Kyoya replied.

They started to talk about today's activities at the host club so I pulled out my ipod and started listening to Candyland by BOTDF. When we pulled up to school the song was Mr. Brightside by The Killers. I sighed and put my ipod away as we walked into the building.

"well I guess I'll se you after school?" I said.

"we have Host Club again, you gonna come again today?" Tamaki asked.

"yupps" I said.

"good," he said giving me a hug "see ya after then"

"bye nii san; bye Kyoya" I said walking away not waiting for a reply.

I walked into homeroom and sat by Haruhi.

"nice dress" he commented fully knowing I hated it.

"yeah, yeah morning to you too" I said. Then I pouted "stupid ugly banana dress"

* * *

*after school*

* * *

"Haruhi you go ahead of me ok?" I said "I'm gonna change into street clothes first"

"Ok, see ya then" he said.

"See ya" I said walking towards the bathroom. I went into one of the stalls and was about to put my converse on when some girls came in, so I hid on top of the toilet seat.

"So you know that new girl Reiven?" The one with black hair said.

"That emo freak? What about her?" The blonde asked.

"I don't see how her and Tamaki could be related, they look nothing alike. Ha, I bet she has all these freaky friends that are just like her" The black haired one added.

"But then again, I've herd her play piano, she's good. I've only herd Tamaki play once, he's super awesome at it as well" The blonde tried.

"Are you defending her?" The black haired one asked, sounding slightly angry.

"No I'm just pointing it out. Gym should be interesting tomorrow," the blonde said

"We have to make sure we succeed in embarrassing her!" The other girl agreed. "If we make her feel like even more of an outcast maybe she'll transfer"

"Hopefully" the blonde muttered.

They laughed as they left the bathroom. I didn't notice I was crying till I felt a tear hit my hand.

'I don't even know them.' I thought shaking my head.

I pulled on my shoes and pulled out my phone. I texted Haruhi and Tamaki.

~hey I'm not feeling well, I'm gonna head home, ttyl ~

After I hit the sent button I grabbed my things and walked out of the bathroom with my head down. I didn't notice anyone until I collided with them.

"Oh I'm sorry—well hi Mori… Did you have practice again?" I asked. He helped me up. He frowned when he saw my tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing my eyes are bugging me, I must have something in them. I'm ok though" I said trying to smile.

He nodded, but I know he knew I was lying.

"I'm heading home, so I'll see you tomorrow ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, see ya Reiven" he said.

"Bye Mori" I replied and walked out of the school, I felt more tears fall down my face. I wiped them away. I decided that when I got home me and Seth would go jogging.

* * *

After I changed my clothes into running clothes I grabbed Seth leash and a small backpack with my inhaler, water and a travel bowl and water for Seth. I put my ipod in my arm band case and we started our jog.

Soon the jogging turned into running and I don't know how long I ran. I just ran until I need to stop to use my inhaler and get a drink for Seth and I. I sat down on a bench and sighed.

"well Seth I think we did good" I said to him. He just looked at me, and then continued to drink his water.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, but it soon started to rain. I think rain likes catching me with out my umbrella. But I didn't move, I just sat there, soon the drizzle turned into a down pour, Seth moved under the bench, under my legs and lay down. I let out a frustrated sigh. If those girls are going to try and embarrass me I need to be 5 steps head of them. They will NOT win. I placed my arms on my knees and kept my head down. I herd a car stop, a door open and close and I saw feet in front of me. There was an umbrella over me now. I looked and saw Kyoya.

"What exactly are you doing in the rain?" He asked me sounding rather annoyed.

"well I was jogging, now I'm resting, and I just so happens to be raining, and I just so happen to not give a f*ck" I said sadly, I didn't care how I sounded.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "I see. Get in and I'll take you home" He added.

"thanks" I smiled sadly "come on Seth"

I picked Seth up and put him into the limo and then climbed in myself.

Kyoya looked at me as i got in.

"Let me guess, you heard girls talking right?"

"how'd you know?" I asked tilting my head like a confused puppy.

Kyoya chuckled slightly "You're getting all of Tamaki's attention at the moment. His request rate is seventy percent, and as such some of the girls might get jealous. We had the problem once before with Haruhi. Though we handled that matter efficiently enough" He added. "I'm sure if you describe them I can make sure they leave you alone" Kyoya told me, adjusting his glasses.

"I didn't see their faces, all I know is that they're apparently in my gym class and one has black hair and the other is blonde." I said "that's not very helpful, though. I'll get a look at their faces tomorrow, I never forget voices"

Kyoya looked thoughtful for a moment. "In your gym class you say..." He said trailing off. He opened his folder and wrote something down before smirking "I'm sure I'll have it taken care of before your class is over tomorrow" He assured me.

"really? Kyoya you're the best!" I exclaimed hugging him, I remembered I was soaked "oh sorry xD I'm still soaking wet!" I glanced outside the window real quick. "oh we're here. Thanks again Kyoya"

Kyoya, blinked suprised as I hugged him, what can I say I'm related to Tamaki xD it runs in the family.

"It's fine Reiven. Tamaki and I will see you tomorrow" He added with and slightly smile as he walked me to my apartment; Seth happily trotting behind us.

We got to my door, and I unlocked it. "g'night Kyoya, see ya tomorrow"

Kyoya nodded "Good night Reiven. Don't worry about anything" He told me.

I nodded and smiled. I closed the door and Seth shook off, I got hit with water.

"SETH! Don't shake off in the house" I laughed as I picked him up and spun with him in my arms. I set him down. "I really am a lot like Tamaki"

* * *

yay! xD aww poor Reiven has to deal with those two girls... what will happen in gym tomorrow and wtf is Kyoya planning?

thank you writters epiphany for the help! yur the best

DISCLAIMER: i don't own OHSHC xD


	8. Gym Class

11:20 PM

* * *

I herd a knocking on my door. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I opened the door and saw Orin.

"hey Rei! Oh did I wake you up?" he asked/

"kinda" I said. "what's up"

"we're burning things we don't need anymore, have anything?" he asked

"uhh yeah I have some papers and other things hold on, here come in a sec" I replied yawning. I went to my room and grabbed the papers in the corner that I was saving to burn. Unbeknownst to me that the top item was my Ouran dress.

I shoved them lightly at Orin. "there, everything I want burned it now in you're arms"

"are you sure you wanna—"

"yes yes! Now let me sleep!" I said whinning.

"ok ok, night" Orin said.

"night" I yawned locking the door and going back to bed.

* * *

*next morning*

* * *

I alarm woke me up and I got up and looked around for my uniform. I couldn't find it.

"were is it?" I asked. I started to search for it when I herd a knock at the door. I walked out and answered it.

"morning Tamaki morning Kyoya" I said, still in my pjs.

"why aren't you ready Reiven?" Tamaki asked.

"uhh funny story bout that" I trailed off. Suddenly remembering last night…

'oh sh*t' I thought.

"what happened" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya sighed slightly annoyed as he always was in the mornings. "What kind of funny story?" He asked

"uhh well I had my dress in a corner of my room and it was on top of some papers. Orin woke me up and asked if I wanted anything burned, I was still half asleep so it didn't register that the dress was on top and he tried to ask by I whined and said I was tired so he didn't finish his question and left. I went back to bed sooooo; my dress got burnt" I said sheepishly.

"And how exactly is that a funny story?" Kyoya asked shaking his head. "Nevermind just put something on and we'll make arrangements to get a new one at the school" He added.

"OK!" I said. "can you feel Seth for me?" I asked running to my room. I quickly pulled on some yellow skinnies and a black and yellow batman shirt, then I put my zip up black hoodie on.

'at least I have some yellow on' I thought. I quickly put on some eyeliner and straightened my bangs, I'd leave my hair curl for today. I didn't have time. I grabbed my monster bag and ran back into the kitchen.

"ok lets go" I said.

Kyoya and Tamaki had feed the dog, and Tamaki was currently awing over Seth. Kyoya smirked slightly at me

"I see you don't seem to understand the term 'blend in'" He said chuckling lightly.

"pppsssshhhhh! I love batman, he's my favorite DC comic hero. And besides I'm wearing yellow xD" I said laughing.

Kyoya rolled his eyes "Yellow skinny jeans" He corrected with a slight chuckle.

I stuck my tongue out "you're jealous" I laughed and looked at the clock "SH*T! OH F*CK WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I said having a small panic attack. "onwards! Schnell!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes "Just walk" He told me as he and Tamaki headed with out the door to the limo. I followed laughing.

"be good boy Seth" I said as I locked the door.

We got into the limo and headed to school. I put my ipod in and started to sing the words to Ima Monster by BOTDF.

"chop chop chop you up ima monster hahaha! Eat you like a cannibal spit you out like an animal. Slice slice slice you up ima monster hahaha! Cut you up I'll slice and dice serve you up as cold as ice." I sung.

"what are you listeneing to?" Tamaki asked weirded out. "why is my baby sister listening to songs about chopping and slicing? MOMMY"

" it's just lyri—did you just call Kyoya mommy?" I started to laugh.

Kyoya sighed "It's a band Tamaki...Not exactly popular, and their songs aren't meaningful, but she appears to like them anyway" He muttered.

"hey don't ignore me… why did nii san call you mommy?" I laughed again.

"It's a club thing" He muttered rolling his eyes.

"what band is it?" Tamaki asked.

"Blood on the Dance Floor" I smiled.

We arrived at school and I remembered yesterday, my smile quickly disappeared.

"great" I sighed under my breath.

Kyoya smirked slightly. "Tamaki, don;t forget we have gym today" He reminded the blond, smirking slightly at me.

"wait really?" I asked, it clicked "you didn't tell me we had the same gym! You jerk" I laughed "that made my morning xD thank you!"

Kyoya smirked slightly at me "There wasn't a need to tell you yesterday" He said simply with a shrug, giving me a slight smile as Tamaki looked completely confused.

"what's going on?" he asked.

"I went jogging yesterday to relive my stress, it started to rain and Kyoya found me and gave me a ride home. We're gonna get revenge on some girl talking smack on me… no big deal" I smiled

We climbed out and made our way into the building, we had to quickly get to our homerooms.

"bye guys" I said running into homeroom, I just made it too.

"Reiven where is you're—" Mr. Yakuta asked.

"I burnt it!" I said knowing what he was going to asked. The class laughed.

"seriously where is you're uniform?" he demanded.

"I'm telling you the truth, it accidentally got burnt last night" I said. " my super, Orin, woke me up and asked me if I wanted anything burnt that I didn't want. I didn't realize till this morning the dress was covering the papers I told him to burn"

sighed. "as long as you have you're dress by tomorrow I'll let it pass."

"did I ever tell you that yur the best ever?" I smiled "seriously though I'm sorry and thank you!"

I sat down by Haruhi.

"did you really burn you're dress?" he asked.

"duh" I said. "I thought I was funny, Kyoya and Tamaki didn't think so"

"duhh" he said mocking me.

I lightly shoved him "shush" I laughed.

"you earned 1000 points on the awesome scale" the twins commented from behind us.

" really?" I laughed "nice!"

* * *

GYM CLASS

* * *

I was dreading gym class; I didn't want to deal with those two girls. They were planning to embarrass me, shouldn't I e kinda worried. I sighed and pulled on my shorts, they were the long one's that had pockets and a white shirt with my name in neon green letters with black stripes. I used my inhaler and shoved it into my pocket. I tied my converse back on and walked out. I got out onto the field and saw the host club. Minus Haruhi...

'hmmmm interesting' I thought.

I grinned and laughed as I walked over.

"Best gym class ever" I declared standing by Tamaki. He pulled me into a side hug.

"Rei-chan you're in our gym class!" Honey exclaimed happy to see me. I smiled.

"yupps. So what are we doing?" I asked.

"100 m sprint too see who's running last on the team; then a relay race between two teams" Hikaru said.

"We've already decided that we're all on one team. There are 16 people in our class." Kaoru added.

"alright everyone, the guys will do the 100 meter sprint first, then the girls." The teacher said.

"good luck guys" I grinned as I took the side lines with the other girls, there where 6 of us. Two of them being the girls from yesterday :/

"and go!" he shouted. The guys took off and everyone was pretty close, only a few steps behind one another, but the winner was this jocky looking boy with sandy blonde hair.

"alright girls, line up"

"good luck Reiven/Rei-chan" I herd the hosts say. I smiled.

"ok ready, go!" he shouted. I pushed off the ground with my left foot and quickly gained my speed. I was in front with the black haired girl from yesterday catching up to me. I pushed myself to go faster and I beat her.

I herd her mumble something but I didn't catch it. I brushed it off and I grinned as I walked back over to the hosts.

"ok I already see you're in even teams. Everyone get into their positions and once everyone is ready we can begin." The teacher said.

"soo I guess I'm the last one to run?" I said.

"yeah so go sand in the lane beside Yusuke and wait for me to hand you the baton" Tamaki said.

"ok then" I replied walking towards that Yusuke kid.

"your teams gonna lose" he told me.

" if that thought will help you sleep at night keep thinking that." I replied pulling all my hair into a bun so my bangs were out of the way and you could see my eyes.

I stood waiting, Honey just passed the baton to Mori and he would hand it to Kyoya who would hand it to Tamaki. The twins and the other girl on our team were by the finish line cheering. That blonde girl from yesterday was about 100 m in front of me, but I didn't know that.

Tamaki was making his way towards me. I got ready as he came closer.

As I felt the baton I grabbed it and took off. I was too focused to notice what was about to happen. I herd shouting, then I felt myself falling forward. Someone had tripped me. Thinking quickly I tucked my arms in and my head and did a roll and jumped back up. It semi hurt my back but I ignored that and I took off running faster than before. I had a lot of ground to make up. I wasn't going to let Yusuke win this by cheating. I had finally caught up to him and passed him up long enough to cross the finish line… My team won.

I had my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. I'd be needing my inhaler soon if this continued. I stood up and started to make my way to the guys. But I stopped cause I over herd Kyoya's voice. He was talking to those two girls.

Kyoya smirked at both of the girls "It would seem you two have been causing trouble for Reiven. As you know she is Tamaki's sister. And as such He is fiercely overprotective of her. You should be warned that any more ill will to her and I'm afraid that action will have to be taken. After all, we don't tolerate bullies in the host club."

She black haired girl scoffed "you have no proof we were. It could be a false accusation"

"Who is Tamaki going to believe? Two jealous girls, or his sister and best friend. And on top of that, I have had complaints from other girls about you two. You'd do well to remember such" he said.

The two girls scowled and in a huff they turned away and walked off.

"this is not over" the black haired girl said.

I walked up beside Kyoya. "thank you"

Kyoya nodded his head at me in answer "Let me know if they give you any more trouble" he added.

"will do" I replied. I herd the bell signaling class was over and we needed to go to the locker rooms. "see ya after classes" I said walking into the locker room.

I pulled my jacket on after I was done getting dressed. When I saw I pair of shoe in front of me. I looked and say it was that black haired girl.

"what do you want?" I asked sighing.

"you think you're cleaver huh?" she said.

"well people tell me I'm smart" I replied standing up, she was about 4 inches taller than me.

"don't be a smart ass, freak. What you had Kyoya say to me and my friend was shallow" she spat at me.

"I'm the shallow one? And I had no idea what Kyoya was going to do, I can't control that" I said.

"Liar" she yelled. Out of no where she punched me in the face. In self defense I brought up my leg and kicked her in the stomach. I stumbled backwards and regained my balance. I quickly ran out of my locker room pulling my hair down to cover my eyes again. I could already feel it bruising. I touch right below my eye and felt something sticky. Great her ring nicked my skin. I went into a random bathroom and pulled out my hello kitty band aids. I moved my hair and gasped. It was already bruising. I cleaned off my face and stuck the band aid on. It was punk hello kitty; it made me smile a bit.

'This will be fun to explain' I thought walking to class. I was 15 minutes late.

* * *

xD there ya go xD hahaha i'm so nefarious today lol

thanks again to writters epiphany u!

DISCLAIMER: i don't own OHSHC


	9. i has a hello kitty bandaid

I was scared to go to the host club, I knew that they would freak out when they saw what happened, but I just can't leave again. I sighed as I walked by myself to music room three. I put on a fake smile and walked in.

"hi guys" I said taking a seat on the window ledge. I like it there because I was "out of the way" and I could draw and do my homework.

"how was the rest of your day?" Tamaki asked.

"ehh fine I guess." I replied.

"hey Haruhi, do you take gym by chance?" I asked him.

"uh no, why?" he asked me.

"oh I was just wondering, you missed my ninja skills today. I was tripped and I did a summersault and jumped back up and won the relay for our team." I said.

"maybe your ninja skills will come out again" he said smiling.

'they already have, when I kicked that girl' I thought.

"did you hear that girl, Mikiko, got kicked in the stomach in the locker room?" Hikaru asked.

"oh yeah I did" Kaoru answered. "wonder who did it?"

"not sure, but man they will be in trouble" Hikaru said.

I looked over at them, I got kinda panicked but I tried not to show it.

'shit she's playing safe, she's hoping people will assume it was me. I can guarantee it' I thought as I occupied myself by grabbing my sketch book.

Kyoya walked over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" He asked raising his eyebrow knowingly at me

"uhh ok" I replied getting up.

Kyoya led me out of the school ignoring the other's hosts looks as we left room. He stopped and pushed my bangs aside, shaking his head slightly and muttering what sounded like a curse under his breath. "Mikiko did this to you didn't she" He said more than asked, removing his hand.

I looked down. "yeah" I said in a small voice. "her ring cut my cheek too"

I suddenly found the ground tile to be very interesting as my bangs feel into place once again.

Kyoya took a deep breath. "I can see that" He murmured. "Don't worry, she won't get away with this. This time it's not going to be nice when I deal with her" Kyoya muttered softly, more to himself than to me.

I frowned. And looked up "I wish I wasn't such a burden" I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "Tamaki's going have a cow when he sees"

Kyoya shook his head "If it wasn't you they'd get mad at another girl. It's not your fault" he assured me before chuckling. "It can't be helped. You go ahead back to the club and let him know that I'm dealing with it. I'll see you later."

"ok, I've been saying this a lot, but thanks. You're a true friend" I smiled. I pushed myself off the wall and walked back into the room and went over to Tamaki.

"nii san I need to talk to you, now" I said shyly.

He looked over at me, then to his customers "excuse me ladies."

I pulled him into the back room and sighed.

"what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"look" I said pulling my bangs to the side.

He gasped and frowned. "WHO HIT YOU?"

"Mikiko" I replied "Kyoya is taking care of things though"

"awe Rei, does it hurt?" he asked pulling me into a hug.

"yeah, but not as much as it did." I said.

"will you be ok until I get you home?" he asked.

"Ima big girl I can handle it" I reassured him.

"if you're sure" he said. "why don't you draw a picture for me?"

"sure of what?" I asked.

"the picture of me and you that you showed me" he replied.

I smiled "sure"

We walked back out and I went to the window. I curled up in the corner and started to sketch the picture out. I blocked out everyone around me as I drew my picture. I started with setting the proportions then began to fill in the lines, then the faces and finally the small details. I didn't know anyone was watching me until I looked up. I was Honey and I about jumped. Ok I did xD

"oh Honey Sempai, you scared me xD" I laughed "what's up?" I asked.

"is it ture?" he asked.

"what?" I asked "you mean about me a Mikiko?" I moved my bangs for him to see. "yeah it's true"

Honey hugged me "I'm sorry Rei-Chan! Do you wanna hold Usa-chan?"

I smiled "sure"

He handed me the bunny and I set it beside me. "I'll keep him safe, promise"

"ok! You can come eat some cake when you're done drawing" Honey said going back to his customers.

I smiled again. It's not been long but the hosts are like my family. They sure to worry about me like a family does… unlike dad does… I frowned at that thought. I shook my head… no thinking negative thoughts. I soon got back to my drawing.

Kyoya came back to club a half an hour later. It had just ended and the last guest left.

"I talked to you're father and both girls had been punished properly." He also had a dress in his hands. "Here" he told me., tossing the dress at me. "Don't burn this one either, or you'll be paying for it" He added.

"its an ugly yellow banana xD" I smirked and tossed it at him "I'll burn it if I keep it, I'm not going to wear it."

Kyoya rolled his eyes "You will wear the school unifrom" He told me firmly.

I stood up, it was and 11 inch difference between me and Kyoya. "no I'm not"

Kyoya sighed as he looked down at me "And why not?" He asked.

" emo/scene kids don't wear dresses that were inspired by beauty and the beast and modified to look very very strange" I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're telling Tamaki then" Kyoya said smirking.

"fine then" I replied walking over to Tamaki. "hey Nii san!"

Kyoya shook his head as he watched me.

"what imouto chan?" Tamaki asked turning to face me.

"I don't feel like wearing the girls' uniform" I said.

"But a young lady like yourself should love to wear a dress" he said.

I looked at my outfit. "Tamaki! I'm an emo/scene kid for crying out loud! I hate wearing dresses that aren't my style, even if they are my style I'm hesitant." I crossed my arms and pouted.

He looked at me for a second, thought about it and opened his mouth, but Haruhi spoke up first.

"why not wear a boy's uniform?" he asked.

"like you? Sure why not, I mean I knew you were a girl since I was you in homeroom my first day" I giggled, I turned to Tamaki "can I nii san? Please! I'd still be wearing a uniform so I'd not be breaking the rules"

"well… I would like you to wear a dress but I know you'll purposely burn it… so I guess that'll be ok" he said after thinking about it. "and you knew Haruhi was a girl?"

"duhh… I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks" I laughed. I hugged Tamaki "thank you nii san"

"you're welcome" he replied.

I went over to my seat by the window and stuck my tongue out at Kyoya. "I win"

Kyoya shook his head at me sighing slightly "If you say so" He muttered.

"I do say so xD" I laughed. I went to grab my ipod but it was gone. I looked at the twins, they grinned.

"looking for this?" they asked. I ran over and tried to grab it.

"do not press the play button" I growled, legitly mad.

"someone's mad Kaoru" Hikaru said As he held the ipod over his head.

"it would seem so Hikaru" Kaoru replied.

To my dismay they pressed the play button and I eat lightning's version of this is Halloween was blasting. I face palmed.

Kyoya merely smirked "It's no worse than Blood on the Dance Floor" He commented.

"haters make them famous!" I replied trying to grab my ipod, I failed.

Kaoru changed the song and I herd 'well suck me' by BOTDF. I hid my face as I blushed like mad.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows at me smirking as Tamaki freaked out. "I do believe I win this time"

"f*ck you" I mumbled. "can I please have my ipod back."

"only if you sing a song." Hikaru said.

"hell no" I replied.

"then you're not getting it bad" kaoru said.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Hikaru, Kaoru, give her back her ipod" Kyoya told them his glasses flashing as he glanced at them.

They gave me my ipod. I shoved it in my bag and slug it over my shoulder.

"can we go home, I've been embarrassed enough today" I said scowling.

Tamaki stopped ranting about how corrupt I had become and walked over to me. "why don't you and Seth spend the night at my house?"

"sure why not" I replied.

We all walked out together and went our separate ways. Tamaki took me to my place and I grabbed my pjs, black skinny jeans and I black tank, Tamaki said he has a jacket that will fit me and an extra tie if I wanted to wear it. I also grabbed Seth's food and then we went to Tamaki's. We ate dinner and got ready for bed. we watched TV for a little while but I fell asleep while watching it. XD

* * *

yay! xD sorry i didn't update i was at a friends house xD tee hee hope you like it

DISCLAIMER: i don't own OHSHC

thank you writters epiphany for the help once again yur that best! xD tee hee


	10. piano and a robber

I woke up the Seth howling. I was startled so I jumped; I looked over to him and saw he was at the bathroom door.

"you woke me up at 5 in the morning so you could drink out of the bath tub?" I asked him.

He came over and nosed me in the leg and barked at me. I giggled and got up; walking over to the bathroom I turned the light on and turned on the water.

"you're ridiculous Seth" I said petting him.

Once he was happy I went back to bed, only to be woken up 20 minutes later by my alarm clock.

I drug myself out of bed and got myself ready for the day. After I fixed my hair and got dressed in my skinnies and my White shirt; I put on my make up. I herd a knock on the door and I walked over to it.

"here's you're tie and jacket Rei" Tamkai said coming in.

"thanks" I replied taking them from him and putting them on in front of my mirror.

I got the jacket and fixed it up but I was having trouble with the tie. I laughed and turned to Tamaki.

"help" I said still laughing.

He chuckled at me and came over to help. "this is why girls should wear dresses."

"but I hate that dress xD and besides I'll burn it purposely next time" I said as he finished.

"they're you go" he replied "aw Reiven you look adorable in the boy's uniform as well" he said hugging my tightly.

"see I told you I'd look fine in it" I replied hugging him back.

"come on we have to go. Kyoya's down stairs and we need to take Seth back to you're place." Tamaki said.

"mmmkays" I said grabbing my bag of clothes and my monster bag.

we walked down the hall to the stairs and I saw Kyoya waiting for us.

"GOOD MORNING KYOYA!" I yelled from the top of the stairs with a grin on my face.

Kyoya winced at my loudness " good morning to you too Reiven" he told me still cringing slightly. He shook his head as I cam down the step in the male's uniform.

"what? Don't like it" I smirked at him. "I like it soo much better than that stupid dress."

Kyoya chuckled "No, I just can't believe you're wearing it" He told me.

"I've sat in the rain, burnt a dress, and listen to frowned upon music. You really didn't see this coming?" I asked laughing.

Kyoya sighed "I knew it was coming I justed hoped you'd decide against it"

i laughed "you're silly. that kinda made my morning 10 times better"

Kyoya rolled his eyes "I'm glad to hear that" he said smirking as his glasses flashed.

I opened the door and Seth came running to the door "hi Seth" I smiled and pet him "ready to go home"

He spun in a circle and barked at me. "I'll take that as a yes" I laughed as we all walked to the limo and got in.

Kyoya smirked as he watched us, rolling his eyes slightly.

I turned to him "haters make me famous" I said shrugging my shoulders.

Kyoya sighed as he looked at my eyes pointedly "yes and give you bruises"

I glared at him in defeat "you may have won this battle but the war has just begun" I put my ear buds in and turned on Cookiebreed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyoya look at me and then turn to his computer. Typical xD I turned my volume down and poked nii san.

"yes Rei?" he asked.

"you're it, no tag backs" I grinned and got out of the limo with Seth to put him and my belongings into the apartment. "I'll be right back"

I got into my apartment and set my things in my room and gave Seth fresh water since he ate at Tamaki's.

"ok be good Seth I'll see you after school ok" I said petting him.

I locked the door and made my way outside into the limo. I put my head phone back in and giggled when I saw Tamaki's pouting face.

"nii san if it bothers you that much tag someone when we get to school" I said smiling.

"but you cheated." He said.

"well you never said you didn't want to play" I replied.

"you never asked!" he said.

"ahh touché" I said laughing. "I said it telepathically. You just didn't hear it"

Tamaki didn't know what to say after that so I turned my music back up until we got to school. We went our separate ways and the day began.

* * *

I had sooo many people looking at me strange cause I was in the male's uniform… I LOVED IT! xD it made me laugh soo many times today. Buuuttt, I failed my science test on the periodic table. Badly. Very very very badly. Sooo I was gonna ask Kyoya to help me once I got into the room.

I walked up the stairs and down the halls humming whine red by the hush shound. I opened the door to music room three and saw Tamaki, Kyoya, the twins and Haruhi.

"hi guys" I smiled.

"hi Rei" Haruhi, hikaru and kaoru said.

"hello imouto chan" Tamaki said smiling back at me.

Kyoya nodded his head in a hello and continued to type on his laptop. I walked over and sat across from him.

"can I ask you a question Kyoya?" I asked.

"yes" Kyoya said raising an eyebrow at me.

"can you tutor me in Science, I failed a test on the periodic table" I said sheepishly.

"How do you fail the periodic table?" He asked pinching his nose.

"uhhh, by procrastinating and not being able to memorize things" I replied.

Kyoya sighed and rolled his eyes "fine" he muttered.

"yay!" I said grinning as I handed him some index cards with the symbols on it.

He rolled his eyes once again as he took them from me and started to show me the symbols.

*10 minutes and 26 out of 36 missed elements later*

" V is ummmm ver-something " I said sheepishly.

"Vandeium" Kyoya corrected rolling his eyes as he put his head in his hands annoyed.

"grrrr. I'll get the next one" I said determined.

He rolled his eyes and showed me the next one.

"As is…. ARSNIC!" I yelled excitedly.

Kyoya winced "You have that one right" He muttered.

I hit my head off the table and stayed like that "am I really that hopeless?" I asked.

"no, just loud and unfocused" he replied.

I looked up at him "the only time I'm ever focused is when I'm either drawing or playing the piano"

"you play piano?" Kaoru asked coming over to us.

"yeah" I replied.

"we wanna hear" Hikaru said.

"I'm trying to study though" I said wondering why I was stupid enough to mention I could play piano.

"maybe you should take a break" Kyoya said.

"HISSS yur not helping" I said.

"come on imouto chan, please" Tamaki asked.

"I don't really—" I squealed cutting myself off as Tamaki picked me up and carried me to the piano "NOT FAIR"

"it's payback" he replied smiling at me. "please play something"

I sighed "alright alright" I sat there for a second and thought of the song I wanted to play.

( .com/watch?v=YixPRz8K4n4 )

Monster by Skillet was my choice. I loved this song for some reason, and maybe one of the guys who know what song it was.

I felt like I was in a trance as I let my fingers hit the keys of the piano. By the time I got to the second verse of the song I started to quietly sing as I played. I didn't care if I was herd singing, when I get focused on something it was like I was in my own world and no one could bother me. I ended the song by playing the piano slightly softer.

I turned around to see everyone, yes everyone shocked.

I laughed at the sight. "ok I'm done. No more of that" I got up and grabbed my monster bag "nii san, I need to get some food cause I'm out of it. I'll just walk home"

He walked over to me "are you sure?"

"yeah" I smiled "I feel like walking anyways" I laughed lightly. "have a good weekend guys"

"you too Rei" Haruhi replied as I walked out the door.

* * *

Once I got home I put my food away and changed into some shorts and a neon green tank with my bat hoddie on over that. I turned the TV and got onto my computer. I pulled up youtube and listened to all sorts of music, but mostly Cookiebreed, Skillet, MCR, Toby Mac, BOTDF, Hush sound, the Killers, Mayday Parade, of Mice and Men, and Sugarland. xD

The song playing was wine red and right as it ended my stomach growled.

"well obviously I'm hungry" I said to myself. I got up from my spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

I started to make some chicken strips and rice when I herd a crash in the next apartment over. I jumped and turned off the stove before I ran out to see what happened. I saw the door was forced open and semi off the hinges. I quickly snuck over to the door and looked in I saw my neighbor on the ground I and felt rage build up inside me. she saw me and shook her head to not come in but I did anyways. I ran to her and knelt beside her.

"yuki are you ok?" I asked concern the only emotion in my voice.

"Reiven you have to get out of here" she whispered.

"no I'm staying with you. I'll try to lock him in the room ok" I said getting up.

"Rei stop" she pleaded with me.

I didn't listen and I crept over to the door. I almost closed it when the robbed shoved the door opened. The force her used caused me to stumble backwards and fall. I fell on my butt as I watched the robber run away.

Yuki got up and ran to me. "are you ok?"

"I'm fi—" I looked at Yuki's head "Yuki you're bleeding. Here come with me" I said ushering her to my apartment. I sat her down in the kitchen and went to get the first aid kit. I grabbed it and walked back to the kitchen. I used a disinfectant to whip off the cut and placed gauze over it.

"can you hold that there Yuki?" I asked quietly.

She held the gaze in place as I cut some pieces of coach tape; this would have to do until the paramedics get here.

I washed my hands off after I was done and grabbed the phone. I called the police.

"hello what's your emergency?"

" my neighbor was robbed and she has a cut on her forehead. I need the police and paramedics to come" I said trying to stay calm; for Yuki.

"alright were are you calling from?"

"the student's apartments on Midori drive" I replied.

"we're sending officers out now they should arrive in 15 minutes"

I hung up the phone. "the police and paramedics are coming Yuki"

She nodded her head. She was in tears.

"yuki…" I trailed off and gave her a hug," it'll be ok"

"I know, but i won't feel safe anymore" Yuki said.

"Orin is a 5th degree black belt, I'm sure hell never let this happen again" I reassured her.

She laughed lightly. "we need to tell Orin before he flips about the police randomly showing up.

I nodded my head and called him.

"REIVEN WHAT IS HAPPENING UP THERE" I herd Orin yell over the phone.

"ouch… well Yuki got robbed and the police are coming, she's in my apartment. Could you send them to the right apartment when they come" I said.

There was a pause and then orin sighed "alright, is Yuki ok?" he asked

"she's shook up and has a small cut on her forehead, but she d=says she fine" I replied.

"ok" Orin said. "bye"

I felt bad. Orin and Yuki where cousins, and very overprotective of one another.

The police came, then the paramedics, Orin went to the hospital with Yuki and I offered my apartment ad a place for the police to have coffee and what not. Soon they were finishing up and they had to come and talk to me.

"when did this happen?" the officer asked me.

"about 5:40 I herd a crashing noise and I went over to see what was happening." I replied.

"did you touch anything?" he asked.

"the bedroom door, I was gonna lock him in there and call" I replied again.

"we'll need you're prints" he said slightly annoyed with me.

I shrugged "ok then"

So he got out his kit and got my prints and thanked me as he walked out of the room. I stared at the door for a second.

"well I hope no one hears about this" I said as I washed the ink off my hands. I turned on the tv and on the new was the story about the break in.

"f*ck my life" I replied grabbing my laptop.

Just as I played my music again, what dreams are made of by BOTDF, my phone rang. I looked at it and it was Tamaki.

"hello?" I answered.

"REIVEN ARE YOU OK?" Tamaki yelled worry clearly in his voice.

"I'm fine Tamaki" I replied.

"BUT I SAW ON THE NEW THAT YOUR APARTMENT COMPLEX WAS ROBBED!" he shouted.

"yes, my neighbor was robbed like 6 hours ago." I replied.

"I SAW HER BEING BROUGHT OUT BY PARAMEDICS ON THE NEWS!" he said "ARE YOU OK"

"TAMAKI! I'm fine, nothing bad happened to me." I replied slightly annoyed with the headache I was getting.

"you're moving in with me" he declared.

"what?" I asked.

"it's not safe, you're moving in with me so I can protect you" he said determination in his voice.

I sighed" that's not necessary Nii san, it was a freak accident" I said.

"what if it happens to you?" he asked me.

I didn't reply.

"that's what I thought" he said "Tomorrow I'm coming to help you move"

"fine" I sighed in defeat. "I'm going to bed ok"

"you sure you want to stay there? I can come get you and we can cme back tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tamaki it's 11 at night, I'm tired. I'll be ok. I love you nii san, good night" I said.

"if you're sure Rei, night. Love you too" he said.

I hug up the phone and went into my room. I pulled on my pjs and went right to bed, Seth sleeping beside me.

* * *

RAWR XD this took FOREVER lolol now its finally done! xD awe poor Yuki and Orin...

and Rei is finally going to move in with Tamaki xD

DISLCAIMER: i don't own OHSHC :P


	11. Moving in

"Revien" I herd someone say my name. I didn't respond to it.

"REIVEN" they said once again. I rolled over and went back to sleep. The next thing I would have never expected. The person started to jump on my bed. I sat up to see Tamaki jumping on my bed and Kyoya leaning against the door frame looking pissed.

'he's really not a morning person' I thought.

"get out of my room" I whined. "how did you even get in?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes "Tamaki here decided it's time for you to get up so we can move you" Kyoya muttered angerily, still half-asleep.

I looked at the clock, it was 9 AM. I turned to glare at Tamaki.

"it's 9 in the morning! Why couldn't this have waited like 3 hrs?" I asked getting up outta bed.

"I don't trust this place" Tamaki replied.

"and you pull a f*cking harry potter and randomly appear in my house" I said sighing. "go make yourself comfortable, I'm gonna get dressed. And Kyoya, you can have some coffee so you're not pissed off all morning"

Kyoya smirked slightly "Thank you" He murmured as he moved to go make the coffee, making enough for all three of us.

"and Tamaki since you love Seth so much you can feed him ok? Thanks" I said closing the door.

I pulled out my neon green skinnies and a black tank. I put those on and I fixed my hair only flat ironing my bangs and longest layer. I put on my eyeliner and my jewelry. I walked out to the kitchen to see Tamaki awing over Seth again xD and Kyoya drinking some coffee, he looked as pissed as he was 10 mintues ago. I grabbed a bagel and put it in the toaster. Than I got myself some coffee and sat down my Kyoya.

"happier now?" I asked drinking some coffee.

Kyoya chuckled "Not really, but it helps" He told me smirking.

"first attempt failed, don't worry I have more, I just have to think of them first" I smiled and went to grab my bagel. I put some cheese on it and took a bite. As soon as Seth saw he jumped up and started to beg off me. " give Seth food and he'll love you forever" I laughed.

Kyoya chuckled "Of course you would" He shook his head as Tamaki readily gave the dog food. "I hope he gets along well with other dog" The male muttered softly before taking another sip of his coffee. "Shall we begin packing then?" He asked.

"hissssssssss" I replied " I suppose" I turned to Tamaki "nii san if you feed my dog too much and he gets fat I'm gonna hurt you"

I jumped up and picked up Seth and carried him like a child.

Kyoya chuckled and rolled his eyes as he stood up "How do you want to do this?" He asked me.

" uhhh well I'll start packing my clothes. Why don't you and Tamaki start packing the few dishes, towels, and pictures I have. That won't take you two very long then you can help me with my room" I said "sound good?"

Kyoya nodded his head "Sounds just fine" He told me getting up as he began to do as instructed.

I walked back to my room and set Seth on my bed. I began to pack my bras and underwear. I wanted that out of the way before the guys helped me with my stuff in here. I turned on my ipod and started to listen to Cookiebreed; then I continued to pack. Once I was finished with that I started to cover them up by placing my skinnies and a couple pj bottoms over them. Good thing I did cause I herd a knock at the door and I turned my music to Skillet. I opened the door and grinned at the two.

"now the fun begins" I said turning back to my draw of tanks.

Kyoya smirked slightly "And how exactly is this fun?" He asked teasingly as he walked over to help me with my drawer.

"I was being sarcastic" I laughed as Monster came on "oh I love this song"

Kyoya chuckled rolling his eyes" Really?" He asked smirking at me.

"yupps, it was the song I played on the Piano yesterday" I smiled and started humming quietly to it.

Kyoya chuckled as he nodded his head "So it is" He murmured.

As we were half way done with the room my ipod decided it wanted to play BOTDF, but luckily it was designed to kill and not something like well suck me xD. But since it was BOTDF playing I found myself blushing.

"I think my ipod hates me" I muttered. Pulling out my Yellow skinny jeans.

Kyoya chuckled "No, your ipod merely likes to embarrass you" he taunted.

"at least it's not the devil's music" I replied laughing. "gawd I hate his music so much"

"Who's" Kyoya asked looking at me oddly.

"Justin Bieber" I said scrunching my nose in disgust.

Kyoya chuckled lightly "Ah, he's actually quite popular with our ladies" Kyoya added.

"eeewwwwwww" I relpied laughing "stupid Canadian is poisoning their minds"

As I said that the song turned to this is Halloween by I eat lightning.

"DEVIL MUSIC!" Tamaki yelled covering his ears. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"this is scremo dear brother, not devil music, that category is saved for Justin Bieber" I replied changing the song to Happily Ever After by He is We.

"there now you can't complain" I said.

* * *

I'd say that I took us a good potion of the day to finish packing everything and getting all the boxes out into the living area so the movers could grab them and put them into the moving truck. Once all the boxes where in the truck I was standing in my empty home; It was just as bare as it was when I moved in just a little over 3 weeks ago. I walked around one last time to make sure I had gotten everything. After I was sure about not leaving anything behind I returned to the living area with Tamaki, Kyoya and Seth.

"ready?" Tamaki asked.

I looked up at him, I sighed lightly "yeah, lets go"

We walked down the stairs and to the first floor. I stopped at Orin door and knocked.

"hey Rei" he said. "what's up?"

"after what happened last night my brother flipped and so I'm moving in with him, the apartment is cleaned, here is the key" I said giving him the key.

"aw well I'm sorry to see you go hun" he replied taking the key. "maybe we'll see each other soon though"

"I hope" I said smiling. I gave Orin a hug "thanks for everything Orin"

"it's not problem Rei" he replied hugging me back. "now you can't blame me when you burn another uniform"

"oh I'll still find a way to blame you" I laughed.

"not nice" he laughed. I laughed too.

"well we gotta go" I said.

"alright, take care" he replied closing the door.

I turned to Tamaki and Kyoya and smiled. "ok now I'm done"

We got into the limo and we drove in front of the moving truck as we made our way to Tamaki's place.

* * *

The rest of the day was unpacking everything and putting into the room I had stayed in the other day. Tamaki said later I could paint it what ever colour I wanted. That made me excited. Kyoya stayed for dinner and we watched a movie after that. I'm not really sure what happened after that since I fell asleep on Tamaki's shoulder about half way through the movie.

* * *

Yay xD Rei is now living with Tamaki xD hahaha what will happen next? i honestly don't know yet xD hahaha

and sorry to all JB fans i just really don't like him... AT ALL xD hahaha

DISCLIAMER: i don't own OHSHC

and thanks to writters epiphany xD


	12. My Secret

I walked into Tamaki's room. Kyoya had slept over in a guess room so hopefully he wouldn't hear me. I crept over to his bed and carefully got on. I started to jump and yell.

'karma can be a bitch :P' I thought laughing.

"ITS FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE F*CKING MORNING!" I yelled as I jumped near him.

He bolted up looking confused. His hair was tousled and he was half asleep. I stopped jumping and sat cross legged in front of him.

"what's wrong Reiven?" he asked yawning.

"nothing, it's 5" I replied smiling "did I mention a woke up and had 5 monsters" I grinned.

"why did you wake me up?" he asked.

"karma" I replied. I smiled innocently then jumped up and tackled him.

"RAWR IMA MONSTER!" I said giggling.

"IMA DINOSAUR!" he yelled suddenly awake and hyper. We started to wrestle on the bed until we tumbled off in a big messed of blankets. I laid there beside Tamaki and looked at him. We only had to make eye contact and we started to bust out laughing. It was a good 5 minutes before we stopped. We were both in tears from laughing so hard.

"well I can't sleep now" Tamaki said. "what should we do?"

I sat up and thought for a second "uhhh…. Wanna watch random TV shows till we should wake up Kyoya" I offered.

"why not wake him up now?" Tamaki asked.

"I value my life" I said laughing "if we wake him up and 5 in the morning he'll kill us. Lets wait till 8" I said.

"ok, lets go." He said.

We walked to my room, I grabbed my hoodie and pulled it on, and then I grabbed my down blanket and took it with me. We went down stair into the TV room and started to watch Mythbusters.

Tamaki was in the lazy chair and I was curled up in the love seat under my blanket.

Tamaki and I ended up watching Mythbusters, Wonderpets and Spongebob all morning.

* * *

As soon as it was 8 I bolted up out of my chair

"TAMAKI! It's 8!" I smiled nefariously. "lets go wake up Kyoya."

We went up the stairs and into the guest room where Kyoya was sleeping. We quietly when over to the bed and crawled on. We stood up and I counted to three on my fingers.

"ok now" I said quietly.

"KYOYA TIME TO WAKE UP!" we both yelled jumping.

My foot suddenly got tangled and I fell… I fell right on top of Kyoya. I herd him grunt in pain and annoyance.

"ok now you can deal with him" Tamaki said and ran out of the room.

"RAWR!" I replied just as Kyoya opened his eyes to find me on top of him "Get off me" He said giving me a death glare

I rolled off him and sat beside him on the bed. "better?" I asked grinning.

Kyoya turned over and threw the covers over his head growling annoyed with me.

I started to repeatedly shake his shoulder. "kyoya…. Kyoya wake up"

"No" He growled as he ignored me shaking his shoulder.

I growled myself and got off the bed. I grabbed the cover and ripped them off his head and jumped on the bed again.

"GET OUT OF BED!"

Kyoya sat up and glared at me angrily "Leave. . Hell. Alone." He hissed at me still not ready to get up. little did I know that he been up half the night listening to Tamaki, and the other half he had been working, and he had barely gotten an hour of sleep yet.

I cringed; something about his toned scared me a lot.

"ok.. sorry" I said quietly. I threw the cover at him and hopped off the bed.

'I'll just find a way to piss you off later' I thought.

Kyoya rolled his eyes as he sat up "I'll be down later" He muttered as he threw his legs over the bed to get up.

"mmmmmkays" I replied grinning again.

Kyoya rolled his eyes as he got up and headed toward the shower to get dressed for the day before grabbing a cup of coffee and looking at me as he sat down in the room where we were.

I was tapping a rhythm to a song against the table as I took a drink of coffee. I was also slightly humming to it, well where the words should have been. Kyoya rolled his eyes slightly as he saw me, simply watching as he drank his coffee. I was basically in my own little world as I did so but I jumped back into reality.

I straightened up. "do you mind if I play a song on the Piano? It's been bothering me for—" I paused the think about it "about 7 hrs"

Kyoya shrugged his shoulders "Go for it" He told me, still slightly grumpy. XD

I got up and when to the piano not far away from the table. I sat down and began to play The Last Night by Skillet. I let my fingers hit the keys and I began to sing the words under my breath. Once I was finished I was happy and went back to the table to finish my coffee.

"do you know that song?" I asked taking a drink of coffee.

Kyoy nodded his head slightly "I looked up the band the other night" He told me.

"then tell me the tile of song and name of the band" I crossed my arms.

"The Last night by Skillet" Kyoya said pinching the bridge of his nose slightly irritated.

"hmmm well tell me who John wrote the song for?" I asked.

'If he gets this I'm gonna cry' I thought 'there is no way he can know everything'

"For a girl that had a secret life of cutting. It's and interesting choice of a song for you isn't it?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me as he crossed his legs, smirking.

'shit shit shit shit shit!; I thought to myself.

"very good, and I like the song because of the sound of it, I like all of Skillet's songs…."

'he better not know about what happened 5 years ago' I thought panicking on the inside.

" But you missed one thing, it wasn't just a girl he wrote the song for" I paused "it was for his friend"

Kyoya shrugged "It was for a lot of things. I only remember a few of Skillet's songs. I prefer them over Blood on the Dance Floor though" He added chuckling.

I laughed putting my hands over my face. "well I like Blood on the Dance Floor xD they're songs might all be about sex but they're so catchy and up beat" I blushed "before I get into Blood on the Dance floor I'm stopping myself"

But in all reality I was skill scared that I let on too much and that he might have figured it out.

"I'm gonna find Seth, Tamaki and Antoinette; care to join me?" I asked getting up. fixing my hoodie sleeves.

Kyoya smirked slightly "You're nervous about something" He said as he stood up, walking over to her "What is it?" he asked.

"it's nothing" I said too quickly. I looked down and was fiddling with my hoodie. I started to walk away.

Kyoya grabbed my arm gently "I'm not an idiot" He reminded me.

I looked away and tried to suppress the tears I felt welling up "I can't tell you" I said attempting to keep my voice calm.

Kyoya sighed gently as he put his face to mine, stroking my cheeks gently as he cupped my face in his hands. "Tamaki's going to be worse when he finds out what you're hiding. What is it?" He asked softly.

I felt a tear roll down my face " 5 years ago, I had a secret life of a cutter" I felt more tears cascade from my eyes.

Kyoya blinked but didn't say anything as he wiped my tears away. "It's okay" he murmured gently.

I pulled my self away and wrapped my arms around myself "no it's not" I shook my head as I cried.

Kyoya sighed slightly as he did something highly out of character for himself. He pulled me into a hug trying to comfort me. I hugged him back as I cried. When I calmed down I pulled away. and looked at the ground.

"do you hate me?" I asked.

Kyoya chuckled "Why would I hate you?" He asked

"The last time this happened I lost 5 of my best friends; they hate me" I replied.

Kyoya growled and rolled his eyes "Then they obviously weren't true friends" he told me.

I looked up at him and slightly smiled. "I think we should find Tamaki….." I trailed off frowning again. "he needs to know"

Kyoya nodded his head "Then let's go" He told me.

* * *

We walked out of the room and went down the hall. I knocked on his bedroom door and opened it. He was at his desk working on some homework.

"Oh there you two are" he smiled. His smile turned into a frown when he saw the look on my face. "What's wrong?"

I looked at Kyoya but he gave me a small push forward and stayed against the door frame. I walked over to Tamaki's desk and pulled him over to his bed. we both sat down and I took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something" I started out.

"what is it?" he asked, concern all over his face.

"uh well 5 years ago I hit an all time low and started cutting myself. My step parents found out and got me help. After a couple of months I had stopped and after a year of going to classes and meeting true friends I was how I am now; happy and care-free" I explained to him, tears pouring down my face again.

"but why? Why would you do something like that?" he asked. "let me see"

"I was tired of everything, I had no real friends, everyone said I was a freak, I couldn't take it anymore. But then I got help. I'm all better now. It's been 5 years" I re-explained as I pulled up my hoodie sleeves. They were very faded now but still there. Some where horizontal others where diagonal. And there weren't that many, only 10, I had counted them on night.

Tamaki gently took my wrist and traced them, but he didn't say anything.

"I understand if you hate me now" I said still crying.

Tamaki whipped the tears away and pulled me into a hug. "I could never hate you Reiven"

That's all I needed to hear, I smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"for what?" he asked.

"for everything" I replied.

"don't be, you've done nothing wrong" Tamaki replied.

After that was over and we all calmed down things started to return to normal but there was this lingering feeling that not everything was ok.

Tamaki was in the last chair again and I was sitting upsidedown on the love seat with my laptop beside me.

"we should play would you rather" I said.

"what's that?" Tamaki asked tilting his head.

Kyoya shook his head slightly "It's a commoners game Tamaki" The male said as he sat down on the couch.

"soooo you wanna play?" I asked turning so I was sitting right side up.

Kyoya shrugged "I see no harm coming of it" He answered.

"lets play!" Tamaki smiled.

I grinned nefariously I grabbed my laptop and looked up would you rather questions.

"would you rather..." i looked at the question and laughed " would you rather ejaculate silly string or hot sauce?"

Kyoya smirked slightly shaking his head "Hot sauce" He answered.

"silly string" Tamaki answered trying not to laugh.

I on the other hand did.

Kyoya chuckled as he looked at the two of us "And you Reiven?" He asked.

" uhhhhhhh….. I'll go with… SILLY STRING!" I laughed. "ok then next one… would you rather…Be spanked or be put on a restriction of you're favorite thing to do?" I asked.

Kyoya chuckled "Spanked" He answered easily "And you two?" He asked.

"Spanked" Tamaki replied.

"Oh that's Kinky" I snickered. "Put on restriction of my favorite thing to do"

Our game lasted until around 9. Kyoya said he needed to head home and that he would see us in the morning. After Kyoya left; Tamaki and I went into the piano room and started playing different songs; we'd try to guess which song was being played.

* * *

YAY XD chapter's done :D i personally think this is my favorite... so far xD idk ch 11 might be xD we'll just have to see

DISCLAIMER: i don't own OHSHC

thank you to writters epiphany and moondragonlove for the help :D you guys r the best :3


	13. Camping Say hello to Slender Man

TIME SKIP XD *next week: Friday afternoon*

* * *

The monsters that I drank this morning have worn off; luckily it was the end of the day though. I sat at the table across from Kyoya as I watched Hikaru and Kaoru torment my brother. Haruhi was watching them with a WTF look on her face. Honey and Mori had just left; they felt to need to practice for their kendo competition this weekend. Kyoya was on his laptop as usual and I was attempting to do my homework but I was falling asleep.

I was trying to read something out of my history text book when I stopped to put my head down. I closed my eyes to fall asleep but I felt someone poke my sides. I squeaked as I jumped up. I turned to see that it was Hikaru and Kaoru.

"no sleeping Reiven" they smiled at me.

I yawned and shut my text book.

"2 hours of sleep plus 3 monsters and 4 coffees that have now caused a sugar crash equals an extremely tired Reiven" I said laying my head back down.

Since the twins didn't bother me further I assumed that they went back to their guests. Boy was I wrong! I shifted my position to get comfier when I herd Innocent High by BOTDF blasting through out the room.

A blush crept onto my face as I jumped up to attempt to grab it. Kaoru tossed my ipod to Hikaru. This continued until Kyoya intervened. He caught my Ipod, turned it off and gave it to me. I noticed the guests looking at us. This caused me to blush even more.

Kyoya glared at us.

"our job here is done" Hikaru said.

"you're so cute when you blush Reiven" Kaoru added as they walked away. After that everything went back to normal. I turned to the glaring Kyoya.

"uhhhhh… ooooppppps" I said sheepishly. I quickly went back to the table and began to draw a tiger lily as I listened to Mayday Parade.

After the club ended the twins said they needed to go home and help their mother get a party ready for this weekend. They walked out the door after saying good bye and I turned to see Kyoya and Tamaki talking. I looked over at Haruhi.

"so you wana hang out this weekend?" I asked.

"sure, but what are we gonna do?" she asked.

"I dunno" I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"REIVEN! HARUHI! WE"RE GOING CAMPING THIS WEEKEND" Tamaki said happily.

"I guess we're going camping" I said laughing.

"sure why not" Haruhi said. "who all is coming?"

"Tamaki, Reiven, you and myself" Kyoya replied.

She nodded

"YAY! CAMPING!" I cheered excitedly.

we decided to all meet up at our place. so once Tamaki and I got home we started to pack out things.

I packed my blue, pink and green skinnies, two pairs of blue jean shorts, three black tanks and my bat hoodie. I also packed my bathing suit; black guys trunks with girls boxer bottoms under that, and my top that was black and white stripped on one side and splatter paint on the other. I grabbed my ipod off it's charger and grabbed my phone as well. You never know when you'll need it xD I searched my room for a flashlight and batteries, I shoved those into my bag as well.

* * *

I was finished but Tamaki was still working on packing. So I decided to play the piano more.

I played Hero by skillet, How to Safe a Life and now I was going to play Lucy by Skillet.

As I started to play I quietly sung the words to the song; as I always did. It helped me remember what notes to hit as I played.

I let my fingers hit the keys not missing one note, I kept my voice quiet but it was still too loud to be considered a whisper. After I ended the song I herd clapping. I jumped and turned around. I saw Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi staying there in the doorway. I blushed.

"how much did you hear?" I asked.

"the ending of How to Safe a Life and all of Lucy" Haruhi said. "that was really good"

"thanks" I replied smiling. "we ready?" I asked.

"yeah! Lets go!" Tamaki said.

"we're leaving Seth and Antoinette here this time right?" I asked.

"yupp" Tamaki replied.

We got our bags and put them into a truck we were going to rent for the weekend so we could fit all our things and be able to get to the spot. After we got there and set up camp it was still day light out and I knew exactly what I wanted to do…SWIM!

I walked over to Haruhi, she was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"hey Haruhi, wanna go swimming?" I asked.

"sure" she replied smiling.

"ok I'll go ask Tamaki and Kyoya." I smiled and turned my direction to my brother.

"Oh nii san" I walked over to him.

"yeah Reiven?" he asked turning to face me.

"wanna go swimming?" I asked grinning "please!"

He laughed "sure, I was thinking the same thing actually"

"YAY!" I cheered "now to ask Kyoya"

Kyoya was at the picnic table on his laptop. I walked around the table and sat across from him.

"Hey Kyoya" smiled. "wanna go swimming with Tamaki Haruhi and myself? It'll be fun"

"no thank you" he said continuing to type on his laptop.

"please?" I asked nicely.

"no" he replied slightly irritated.

I sat there and sighed, I shifted so it would appear I was getting up to leave, but I quickly tried to shut his laptop. He grabbed my wrist.

"don't even try it" he growled thoroughly pissed off.

I pulled my wrist away "then come swimming!"

Kyoya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "fine"

"really? YAY!" I said happily.

He simply nodded his head and got up to go over to the tent. Our tent was massive. It had a common area were we have bean bag chairs and blankets. Then it has two sections. On the one side it Tamaki and Kyoya and the other is Haruhi and i. I went to my side, zippered the door and got changed. I took off my necklaces after I was in my bathing suit. I grabbed my batman towel and put on some flip flops. I opened the door just as Kyoya was leaving the tent.

We all walked down the worn path that lead to the lake. I grinned "I'm soooo excited!"

"actually I am too" Haruhi said. I nodded.

"who's going to jump in first?" Tamaki asked.

"I think Kyoya should since he didn't wanna come at first" I replied smirking.

Kyoya looked over at me with an annoyed face "no"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "yur scared"

KYoya shook his head "I don't want to be here, and I therefore am not getting in first."

"or are you just making up logical excuses?" I asked grinning.

Kyoya rolled his eyes "Not at all, but I see no reason to go swimming, or even being here for that matter" he told her.

"to relax, which you're obviously not doing!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. "gahhh!"

I walked over to the edge of the rock over hanging the lake and sat on the edge. I was gonna jump… until I looked down that is… I scooted back a little bit. I watched Tamaki ran and jump in. I giggled. I looked over the edge and saw Haruhi in the water as well. I hugged my legs to my chest and sighed in contentment as I warm breeze past by.i noticed that Kyoya smirked as he merely watched us all, sitting on the shore.

I sighed and pushed the thought out how scared I was out of my mind. I stood up and took a breath.

"ok Reiven, you can do this" I said to myself. I took a small running start and jumped off. I did tow somersaults before landing in a dive. When I resurfaced I was laughing.

"that was sooo much fun" I yelled still laughing. I swam over to the shore and sat by Kyoya, I turned to him and grinned "you should come swimming" I said laughing.

Kyoya shook his head "I've already explained why I wasn't" He told me.

I frowned "you should come in anyway, you need to relax and have some fun" i thought of a quote from dark night " why soo serious?" I said in the same way joker did.

"Because joking around never gets anything done" he told me without moving.

"yeah I does actually" I said getting up. "you just need to find out for yourself" I smiled.

Kyoya rolled his eyes as he continued to sit there instead.

I rolled my eyes at him and got back into the water. Tamaki Haruhi and I had a splash war for a while but then we decided to go back to camp.

* * *

As we were walking back it suddenly thundered. I saw Haruhi tense up. I walked over to her.

"I have my ipod with me, and my dj headphone so you won't hear anything, ok?" I said.

"thank you" she replied.

"that's what friends do" I said smiling.

After we all got dressed in out normal clothes we ate and went inside the tent. I was sitting in between Kyoya and Tamaki. Haruhi was across from me; she was Listening to music and reading her book.

Kyoya was on his laptop again so I leaned over to Tamaki.

"every time the lighting strikes in bolts we should yell… it'll annoy Kyoya" I whispered to him.

"you think it's a good idea?" he asked.

"duh, plus it's pay back for not having fun at the lake" I replied. Tamaki nodded his head and we went back to sitting how we were. About 5 seconds later the lighting flashed in a bolt.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tamaki and I yelled.

And this continued for the next 3 minutes, Haruhi would laugh, and if I was right Kyoya should be getting really pissed.

Kyoya cringed as he looked at the two of us, rolling his eyes before glaring at us "Would you cut it out" He shouted.

I looked at him with a straight face. The lightning flashed and I yelled once again with Tamaki.

"that would be a no, kind sir" I replied.

Kyoya glared as he grabbed his computer and moved father away from them, rolling his eyes angrily.

I giggled "ok I'm done" I snuggled into my bean bag chair and sighed. I soon felt tired and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes slightly startled; I looked around saw Tamaki sleeping on his bean bag chair. I herd the stratching noise outside the tent.

"Tamaki" I whisper shouted "wake up…. did you hear that"

"hear what?" he asked groggily.

"that noise" I replied scooting closer to him.

He laughed lightly "it's probably nothing."

The noise came back and there was a raspy laugh along with it. Tamaki and I grabbed onto each other."who's there?" he asked.

"gonna get you" it replied. I shone a light and I wish I hadn't. there was and outline of a tall sender man with four arms.

"is that…" Tamaki trailed off.

"AHHHHH IT"S SLENDERMAN!" I shouted freaking out. My flashlight died and I herd to door open. I hid my face into Tamaki's chest as it came closer.

"now will you learn not to bother me?" I herd Kyoya ask.

I looked up and saw him smirking. I was at a loss for words. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing cam out so I closed it again.

I stood up shakily. I knew it was Kyoya now but I was still scared.

Haruhi came out looking sleepy. "What is going on?" she asked.

"uhh nothing" I replied "lets go back to bed"

Haruhi shrugged and went back to her sleeping bag. I walked over to mine after zippering the door closed. I crawled under the covers and curled into a ball. It took a while but I finally fell back asleep.

* * *

xD lolol yay camping trip xD gez i knew Kyoya had a nefarious side but geez xD Reiven was actually speechless...

me: never mess with the shadow king

Reiven: but i do all the time. xD it's fun!

me: *shakes head* just say the disclaimer please.

Reiven: OTAY! Kimmi doesn't own OHSHC xD see what happens next time. oh can i tell them?

me: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Reiven: grrrr... looks like ya gotta wait now... BAI BAI


	14. PMSing meeting Renge and a movie?

I woke up in the middle of the night with cramps. Great… a week of PMSing and discomfort….. and to make things worse it's always obvious when I'm on my period.

I was curled up in bed with a heating pad on my lower stomach. Seth was sleeping beside me. I wasn't awake but then again I wasn't sleeping, almost like in between xD I'd dub it Zombie mode. I herd a knock on my door and Tamaki opened the door.

"Reiven, you have to get up" Tamaki said walking over towards me.

"no" I mumbled "I wanna stay curled in a ball."

"why? We need to go to school" Tamaki said sitting beside me.

"It hurts to move so I'd rather not" I replied looking up at him.

"what hurts?" he asked.

I looked at him and sighed. "I'm fine, just forget about it" I replied getting up from my nice warm bad. I went into the bathroom and got situated. I also put on my uniform. I fixed my hair and applied my makeup. I walked out of the bathroom.

"ok lets go" I said.

"now hold on, you just said you weren't feeling good" Tamaki said.

I walked over to him and whispered in his ear. I pulled away and he blushed slightly. I had a smug look on my face.

"yeah that's pretty much it" I said grabbing my ipod and putting the ear buds in. I walked down the stairs with Seth beside me and Tamaki following behind. When I looked back again I saw Antoinette, I smiled slightly. She was such a sweet dog; she and Seth got along like best friends.

I saw Kyoya waiting by the door like he usually does. I walked down with Tamaki and went to the couch to grab my monster bag.

"morning" I mumbled. As I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder. I stood next to Tamaki and rested my head on his arm. He bend down to whisper in my ear.

"not feeling any better?" he asked.

I shook my head "I'll manage" I replied.

He pulled me into a one arm hug and we went out the door.

"you're quiet today Reiven; is everything alright" Kyoya asked.

"I'm just really tired. I'm fine" I replied as I curled up into the end seat of the limo.

I turned my ipod to a different song. And it was concrete angel… sad song plus f*cked up hormones equals a very emotional Reiven. When the song ended I felt a tear slid down my face. I quickly buried my head into my knees getting rid of my tears.

'gawd I hate this ever so much' I thought as we pulled up to the school. Tamaki and Kyoya were talking but I stayed quiet until we had to go our separate ways.

"see you after school" I said walking to my homeroom.

* * *

Boy am I glad that my study hall changed to the last period of the day. Instead of going to the library or a quiet classroom I went right to the host club. I could get some peace and quiet before I'd have to deal with EVERYONE. I'm soo irritable at the moment; I flipped on some random kid in my grade, he pushed past me causing me to kid that wall and I yelled at him. xD

I walked into the empty host room and went straight to the piano. I sat down and let my mind wander as I played. I ended up playing Monster, Last Night, Lucy, comatose, and whiskey lullaby. Once I finished playing whiskey lullaby I was about to play another song when Mori and Honey-sempai came in.

"hi Rei-Cahn!" Honey said happily. Mori nodded a hello.

"hi Honey-sempai. Hi Mori-sempai" I greeted them and got up off the piano bench.

"was that you playing?" Honey asked.

"uh, yeah why?" I asked.

"it was nice" Mori replied.

"awe thanks" I smiled.

I herd the door open and saw Kyoya walk in and sit down at the table where my math book was. he pulled out his laptop and started to type. I rolled my eyes as I walked over and began to attempt my math homework again. I wasn't really concentrating so I started to doodle on the paper and write music notes in random places. After Tamaki, Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru came in they all started talking. I had a headache soo I was getting agitated but I stayed calm. When everyone started getting ready Tamaki came over to me; he was already in his outfit for today, a kimono.

"you feeling any better?" he asked.

"if I lied and said yes would you believe me" I replied.

"no" he sighed, then he smiled down at me " why don't you change into a kimono, we all feel even though you are not a host you should dress along with us."

"ok" I replied shrugging. I stood up and went to the back room. I found Kaoru.

"hey Kaoru, do you have a kimono for me?" I asked.

"yeah, did Tamaki tell you?" he asked.

"yupps" I replied nodding my head.

"ok here" he said giving me a teal kimono.

"thanks" I replied. I turned and saw Haruhi. "hey Haruhi, I'll help you if you help me"

"ok" she replied looking relived. I smiled.

After we were all done I was looking at my reflection in the mirror.

'I really do love teal' I thought and I grinned. I walked out and returned to the table with Kyoya; since it seemed like he was always working on something he didn't attend to quest as often, so I figured that I would sit with him and keep him company.. And annoy him. xD

I was suck on this one math problem for like 5 minutes. I was getting agitated really fast. I gripped my pencil so tightly it snapped. I sighed and let the now broken pencil fall to the table.

"frustrated Reiven" Kyoya stated more than asked.

"gee, what gave you that idea" I replied sarcastically. I closed my book and put it into my monster bag. Kyoya was about to say something when Hikaru and Kaoru said something.

"ahh looks like that host club has a new guest" they said going over to her.

Kyoya and I got up and walked over to where the others were to see what exactly was going on. As I went over to where Haruhi was I smiled and then turned to the girl. She was wearing the girls uniform and had auburn coloured hair. She also had I magenta bow in her hair.

I couldn't hear much over my music but I did hear the new girl… what she said make me want to punch her. I clenched my fist and went to take a step towards her after she insulted my brother. But a strong hand on my shoulder stopped me. It belonged to Kyoya.

"don't even try" he said.

I glared at him and got outta his grasp.

"oi! You bitch leave my brother along" I said getting closer to her.

"who are you?" she asked.

"Reiven Suoh, Tamaki's sister, leave him along. Who the hell are you?" I replied back.

"I'm Renge Houshakuji, I'm engaged to Kyoya" she smiled.

I raised my eyebrow at her. I just thought of a nefarious plan; I grinned like the Cheshire cat. I turned to Kyoya with a fake glare.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED? YOU A**HOLE! YOU SLEPT WITH ME AND DIDN'T MENTION THAT YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" I yelled in fake shock and anger.

"WHAT?" Tamaki yelled coming over to lecture me. before he could say anything I cut him off.

"I didn't do anything, don't worry. This is just revenge for the Slender man incident." I replied under my breath.

He nodded and continued along with it. Renge started to flip out and was rambling on about something I couldn't understand. I felt dagger being glared at me. I turned around and cringed at Kyoya's glare.

"can I help you, sir?" I asked.

"what the hell are you trying to do here, Reiven?" he asked thoroughly annoyed.

"well I'm pretty upset that my uterus is falling out.. That and she pisses me off" I replied.

"I don't care if you're on your period or not" he said agitated "you ARE going to BEHAVE"

"I might" I said.

"either you behave or I'll send you back to America" he replied.

I frowned, I couldn't keep this up any longer, though it was fun while it lasted. I really don't want to go back to America.

"fine" I sighed in defeat "I'll behave" I mumbled crossing my arms.

"Renge, calm down; Reiven apologize to Renge. She is an important client to the Ootori family" Kyoya said regaining his composure.

'frankly, I don't give a rat's ass who she is' I thought. "hissssssssss…. Do I have to?" I asked.

"yes" he replied.

I sighed… my mood changed from being smug to feeling bad.

'DAMN YOU MOOD SWINGS' I thought as I went over to Renge.

"Renge, I'm sorry I said those things. None of it is true. I was just getting revenge on Kyoya from scaring me the other night." I said sincerely "can you forgive me?"

"yeah I forgive you; everybody loves me sweet Kyoya" she said with hearts in her eyes.

I looked at her and face-palmed.

"are you sure we're talking about the same person here?" I asked.

"Kyoya-sempai; sweet?" Hikaru asked.

"and engaged?" Kaoru added.

"what's going on?" Tamaki asked returning from his corner of woe. I walked over to him and leaned on him since I was tired. He pulled me into a one armed hug.

"your guess is as good as mine" I replied stifling a yawn.

"lets se how things pay out; it could be interesting: Kyoya said from behind his laptop. "And try not to offend her"

"Too late for me" I replied "I'm going to put my normal clothes back on"

* * *

"and Reiven you're going to be the Emo stalker fangirl of the host club" Renge declared pointing at me.

She has this rant about how everyone was "luke-warm" and our character backgrounds needed changing.

"emo stalker fangirl, huh?" I asked scoffing. I walked over to Renge and pushed up my hoodie sleeves and showed her my wrists.

"you missed the mark" I said agitated "and I DO NOT want to be in this movie"

"but Reiven…" Renge started. I cut her off.

"you can't change my mind" I said and walked off the "set" and back into the school.

My body moved on its own; I was walking through the halls on auto pilot, I got to a door and pushed it opened. I looked around. It was Music room 2. I glanced and saw a piano. A smile pulled at my lips and I walked over to it. I ran my hand over it and opened the top. I pulled out the bench and played a scale. I smiled; the tuning was perfect. i sat there aimlessly playing scales until I thought of a song. I sat up straight and began to play The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars. I let all of my emotions pour into my music; it was my stress reliever.

Softly and quietly I played the last few notes.

"what if I wanted to break, laugh it all off in your face" I said quietly "what would you do?"

I stood up and closed the top. I pushed in the bench and went back to the Host Club. I opened it and saw no one was back yet. So I grabbed my monster bag and walked out of the school.

Little did I know… the film crew and filmed me playing the piano….

* * *

yay xD all done.

poor Renge had the pleasure to meet Reiven while Rei was PMsing xD

Reiven: shut up xD

me: uhh no

Reiven: Madame

me: SIR! xD

Reiven: i can't even look at you right now *laughing*

DISCLAIMER: i don't own OHSHC

me; bye everyone


	15. Kyoya's Revenge xD

All say today I've had random host club guests complimenting me on my piano skills. They've NEVER herd me play piano before. I only had one conclusion; they filmed me!

"Reiven! I saw you in the Host Club movie, you're really good at playing the piano" this one girl said walking up to me.

"you wouldn't happen to have the movie on your ipod would you? " I asked.

"um yeah why?" she asked.

" they said that it needed to be a surprise and wouldn't let me see it" I replied obviously lying.

"yeah sure! I'll let you see it" she replied taking out her ipod. She handed it to me and pressed play.

* * *

I watched as I was myself walk over to the piano and sit down. I played a few scales before starting to play The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars. After that song ended it herd myself quietly whisper

"what if I wanted to break, laugh it all off in your face…. What would you do" and then the scene changed.

* * *

I paused it and handed it to the girl.

"thank you—" I began.

"Miyuki" she replied.

"thank you Miyuki" I said smiling "I guess I'll be seeing you later" I said as I walked away. I headed up to the host room for my study hall… I was fuming.

'I'm gonna kill them' I thought 'they had NO RIGHT'

* * *

I wasn't even paying attention to what I was sketching. But when I looked at it I was that I had drawn Kyoya. I feverishly erased all of it. While I was drawing I failed to notice someone come into the room.

"what was that about?" Kyoya asked.

"NOTHING, nothing at all" I replied. To my dismay he could still see the outline; it hadn't completely been erased.

'damn it' I thought.

He smirked "you drew a picture of me"

"not on purpose" I replied "I kinda zoned out"

"if you zone out that means you were drawing what your subconscious wanted you to… you wanted to draw me" he said smirking.

"you were drawing a picture of my sweet Kyoya and didn't give it too me?" Renge said appearing out of the blue. I jumped since I wasn't expecting it.

"why do you insist on calling him sweet? I asked "this is the Shadow King we're talking about"

Kyoya cleared his throat. I turned to him and smiled sheepishly.

"well it's true" I laughed. I sat down and put my sketch book away.

"so what's the Theme today?" I asked.

"it's up to Tamaki" Kyoya replied from behind his laptop.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. The Doors opened to reveal Tamaki, Haruhi and the twins. Three minutes later the door opened again, this time it was Mori sempai and Honey sempai.

"Alright everyone, the theme today is going to be an American styled tea-party." Tamaki said.

"why?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"why not?" the twins countered.

I couldn't think of any excuses so I huffed and crossed my arms.

* * *

I waited for Hikaru and Kaoru to get changed so they could get my dress that I had to wear. I wasn't very excited to wear one but I didn't really have a say in it.

When they showed me the dress I frowned. I hated it. It was light pink in colour, it looked like a Victorian inspired dress. The top was a corset and it had long sleeves. The length of the dress would cover my feet for sure. The skirt of the dress reminded me of a ball gown…. Wonderful. I'd most likely like it if it wasn't pink though….

"do I have to wear it?" I asked.

"yes" they replied.

"but why pink?" I whined. "I hate pink"

"too bad" they said again.

"I'm not wearing it" I replied.

"we could help you get changed" Hikaru said snaking his arm around me.

"do you need help?" Kaoru asked repeating what his brother just did.

"uhh noo I don't" I replied grabbing the dress. "I can do it myself" I said in a huff and went to change.

After I got the dress on I looked at my reflection.

"I look and feel stupid" I mumbled to myself. I rolled my eyes and went out into the main room.

As soon as I walked out Tamaki came over and gave me a hug.

"you're so Adorable" he said twirling me around and settingmy back down.

Despite hating the dress I smiled.

"thank you Nii san" I replied. I went over to the table and sat across from Kyoya.

"this was you're doing wasn't it?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was a group decision, that you agreed to, for you to dress along with us" Kyoya said.

"I know that!" I said slightly agitated "I ment the colour, you know I hate light pink"

"it flatters you" he simply replied turning his full attention back to his laptop.

I growled and rolled my eyes. 'great now I'm stuck in this obnoxious coloured dress' I thought as I pulled out my ipod. I grabbed my sketchbook and started to draw Nightmare Before Christmas characters. I as also listening to the sound track, how appropriate XD

I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I took my earbuds out and turned to see Tamaki.

"yes?" I asked setting my pencil down.

"the guest have requested you and I do a duet on the piano" he said smiling at me.

I smiled back, I was actually in the mood to play today. "you're lucky I'm in a good mood today" I replied.

"so you'll do it?" he asked slightly shocked.

"sure" I shrugged my shoulders. As I got up I saw Kyoya smirk and type something. I rolled my eyes as Tamaki and I walked over to the piano. We sat down side by side.

"what should we play?" Tamaki asked.

" do you remember the piano duet from Corpse Bride?" I asked.

"yes.. You sure you want to play that one?" Tamaki asked.

I nodded and smiled. I took a breath and began to play. When it was Tamaki's turn, he played without flaw, it was his first time playing after hearing it twice. I smiled. The playing switched back and forth, until it was at the point in the song for us to play together. I ended the song as a solo; like the movie.

I herd clapping and I grinned. I looked over at Tamaki and smiled at him as he smiled at me.

"Reiven they loved it" he said.

"you think" I laughed lightly.

Tamaki returned to his guests and I smiled lightly as they praised him. I was shocked when Miyuki came over and gave me a hug.

"Reiven you did soo good! I love Corpse Bride!" she said.

I smiled and lightly hugged her back.

"thank you Miyu-chan" I replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time. You're not like the rest of the girls here" she asked,

"hahaha sure" I grinned. 'I'm glad I'm not like the rest of them, me and Miyuki, we're different'

"great, well talk to you later kay?" she asked.

I nodded and went back to the table.

"New Friend" Kyoya said more than asked.

"dunno, I hope so" I replied returning to my drawings.

After the Miyuki gave me her number and I gave her mine. We were texting about making plans for next weekend. As I thought more and more about it; Miyuki and I are similar. She has brown hair that she flat ironed. She has side fringe and blue eyes. She had also mentioned that outside of school she always wore skinnies and fitted band tees and cute tops. She was basically a "scene kid in training". For the rest of the night I worked on my homework that I needed to finish and texted Miyuki.

* * *

yays xD Reiven has meet another friend, possibly XD

DISCLAIMER: i don't own OHSHC :P

till next time... xD bai bai


	16. Zeeke

We decided to take a small vacation to another city. It was on the coast, and thankfully Hikaru and Kaoru owned a house there. That's where we'd be staying. There was also going to be a fair type thing this weekend so I was super excited, I wasn't the only one though. We were walking around the ton trying to find something to do.

"whadda ya wanna do first?" I asked everyone.

"AMUSEMENT PARK!" Honey shouted. Mori nodded in agreement.

"I second that" Haruhi said.

"Us too" the twins replied.

"I love amusement parks" Tamaki said grinning.

I giggled, it was obvious what we were gonna do then. Kyoya sighed inwardly.

"Alright, we'll go" he said.

As we walked to the next ride I realized I was the only one in jeans. I ALWAYS had them on. They were green and I had a black tank on. I had my jelly bracelets on and my old school's class ring and on my other hand was my silver ring. I smiled. 'I'm such and odd ball' I thought. I was lost in my thoughts and when I came back to reality I looked behind me and everyone was gone.

"f*uck" I cursed searching the crowd quickly. I didn't see anyone. So I decided to go back to all of the places we went to and some of the places we didn't go to. I had no luck finding anyone. Frustrated with myself and my futile attempts to find them I went into an ice cream shoppe. I sat down and ordered a root beer float.

'Of all the days to forget my phone' I thought 'this sucks'

"Reiven? Reiven Poe?" I herd someone ask.

I turned and saw I guy around 19 with black hair and side fringe; he had his lip pierced and gauges. He was wearing khaki coloured shorts and a BOTDF tee-shirt. I looked at his eyes and they were green, then it clicked… it was my ex Zeeke. We broke up after I found out he was cheating on me with another girl, but after a while we started to talk again. Now we're close friends. Nothing more nothing less… oks maybe a little less.

"ZEEKE!" I yelled excitedly as I jumped up and hugged him. He chuckled and returned my hug.

"What brings you here?" I asked as we sat down. Zeeke took a sip of my drink.

"Vacation. What about you? Everyone said you fell off the face of the earth" he asked me.

"I moved here to find my brother, I'm now living with him and going to Ouran Academy" I replied.

"You found Tamaki?" he asked shocked "Rei I'm soo happy for you" he said smiling.

"Thanks" I replied smiling back.

"So where is Tamaki? I wanna meet him" Zeeke said.

"uhh funny story" I trailed off.

"You got lost didn't you?" he sighed "Reiven you haven't changed" he chuckled.

"Oh hush" I replied crossing my arms and pouting.

"I'm just kidding" he said "would you like me to help you find them?"

"I got a better one" I replied "can I use your phone. Mine's at the house I'm staying at"

"You would" Zeeke replied chuckling at me again. He handed me his phone and I quickly dialed Tamaki's cell. It rang and rang but I got his voicemail. I hung up and sighed. 'I'll just try Kyoya's number. He ALWAYS answers his phone'

I dialed his number and waited as I listened to the ringing.

"Who the lee is this" I herd Kyoya's voice.

"geez Kyoya, nice to talk to you too" I replied.

"Reiven where the hell are you? Tamaki's been freaking out this whole time" he said irritated.

"uhhh at the Ice Cream Shoppe" I said.

"Why?" he inquired.

"I got lost and gave up on trying to find you guys" I said sheepishly.

He sighed in annoyance "stay there, we'll be there shortly"

"Ok bye" I replied smiling.

I herd the dial tone so I closed the phone and gave it back to Zeeke.

"They told me to stay here" I informed him.

"Ok. Do you want me to wait here with you?" he asked.

"If you don't mind" I replied.

"You're my best female friend. Oh course I don't mind" he replied.

"yay!" I replied grinning.

Aw we waited we ended up ordering more root beer floats. Talked and I got to see his newest tattoo.

"You really got it?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah you wanna see?" he asked.

"duhh!" I replied smiling.

Zeeke rolled up his sleeve and I saw the most amazing looking cross ever.

"Zeeke that's amazing" I said.

"Thanks, I got it on my birthday. They even gave me a discount since I mentioned that it was my birthday" he said grinning.

"When I turn 18. I'm gonna fly you back out here to Japan so you can come with me to get my tattoo" I declared.

"You sure your brother will like that?" Zeeke asked.

"No but I'll be 18 XD I don't care" I laughed.

"So does he know about 'that'" Zeeke asked pointing to my wrist that was resting on the table.

"Yeah, all my friends do. They found out a couple weeks ago." I said.

"How?" he asked.

"I kinda got out smarted, and cornered" I replied.

"Ah I see" he replied. "did they freak out?"

"Well they weren't spazzing out like you did" I said giggling. I got up to stretch and go get a cream soda from the counter when I was twirled around, pulled into a hug and spun around.

"REIVEN WE FOUND YOU? WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?" Tamaki shouted.

"Nii san! I didn't leave we got separated in the crowd" I replied as her set me down. "Here I want you guys to meet Zeeke"

I took them over to the table Zeeke was at. I grinned, Zeeke nodded and stood up.

"ok Zeeke, the tall blondie is my brother Tamaki, the brunette is Haruhi, the Twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, the small blonde is Honey, the tall silent one is Mori and the one with the black hair and glasses is Kyoya." I introduced them. "Everyone this is Zeeke"

Everyone say their hello's and we walked outsaide in a huge group… and them Kyoya started to act like his 'samrt ass' self.

"So, Zeeke,you and Reiven use to date?" Kyoya asked with a small smirk.

'f*uck' I thought 'what's he up to'

"Uh yeah why?" he asked.

"And you recently turned 19" Kyoya continued.

"How do you know that?" Zeeke asked weirded out.

"REIVEN HOW COULD YOU DATE SOMEONE OLDER THAN YOU!" Tamaki asked shocked.

"ITS ONLY A THREE YEAR DIFFERENCE!" I said back I crossed my arms. "Besides… that's the past."

"Kyoya" Zeeke said "our previous relationship is something we'd rather not think about. Everyone it was nice meeting you. I'll text you later Reiven. Nice seeing you again" and he left.

"gee thanks" I replied grumbling. "can we go back to the house now?"

* * *

After much persuading (annoying) I convinced everyone that we should head back to the house for a little while. When we got back to the house I went to the piano and started to play Numb by Linkin Park. After that I was just aimlessly playing scales. Then my phone buzzed. I picked it up off the bench and looked at the ID. It was from Zeeke.

~you wanna hang out later?~ Zeeke

^ uhh sure xD were do you wanna meet up at? ^ Rei

~the Ice Cream Shoppe?~ Zeeke

^ OTAY xD ^ Rei

~does 7 work for you?~ Zeeke

^ uhhh yupps. We're eating soon so 7 will be good ^ Rei

~ok I guess I'll see you then~ Zeeke

^totes ^ Rei.

I grinned and put my phone in my pocket. I got up and went to my room. I got out my sketch book and began to draw again. And once again I was zoned out.

When I looked down I saw that I had drawn two half faces divided by a zig zagged line. Half was Kyoya and Half was of me I sighed to myself.

"I think my heart is trying to tell me something I'm obviously ignoring."

* * *

After dinner I got dressed in my black skinnies and I teal coloured tank. I fixed my eyeliner and my hair. I made sure to grab my phone and I went down stairs. I was almost to the door when someone said my name.

"Reiven?"

I turned. It was Mori.

"Oh hey Mori sempai, I'm just going out for a bit, I'll be back later ok" I smiled.

"You're going to see Zeeke aren't you" he stated more than asked.

I sighed "you caught me, but I have my phone this time. I'll be ok I promise" I tried to convince him.

"If you're sure" he replied.

"Just tell anyone who asks that I went for a walk to clear my head ok" I asked.

He didn't really reply so I walked out the door and down the street to the Ice Cream Shoppe. I opened the door and saw Zeeke, I smiled.

"Hey" I said

"Hi, so you wanna go on some rides?" he asked.

"You just read my mind" I smiled.

We walked out of the shop and headed for the roller coaster rides that were still opened. We went on this one roller coaster like 4 times, it was sooo much fun. Zeeke and I also played some games and attempted to win prizes. xD that didn't work out so well but we still had a blast. Once we walked around the whole place we sat on a bench.

"That was super fun" I laughed.

"It was" Zeeke replied. He seemed like something was bothering him.

"You ok, Zee?" I asked tilting my head.

"I'm fine" he replied.

"Liar, look at me" I said. He did as told. "What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything, he leaned in and the next thing I knew he was kissing me. It was innocent, sweet. I started to kiss back but then I remembered what had happened between us and I quickly pulled away.

"Zeeke no, I don't wanna be hurt again. I don't feel that way anymore" I said getting up. "I'm sorry"

"No Rei, I'm sorry. I guess I'm still in love with you." Zeeke said.

"i-I g-gotta go" I said and ran.

Little did I know; a certain shadow king saw Zeeke kiss me….

* * *

I got back to the house and I came inside. I walked into the room and saw Kyoya was on his laptop, he looked up and glared at me. I gave him a confused glance. I went to go sit by him but he moved to the other side of the couch.

"kyoya what's wrong?" I asked thoroughly confused. "why did you glare at me?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes as he tossed her the sketch book. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked before rolling his eyes. "Don't play innocent Rei. Do you know how upset Tamaki would be right now?" He asked.

I looked at the page and saw it was the drawing that I just drew earlier today. I felt a pang in my heart.

"it's a drawing. Why would he be upset about a drawing?" I asked not liking where this could be heading.

Kyoya rolled his eyes "The drawing is not what Tamaki would be upset over. Though I'm sure he would be upset if he saw what his baby sister had drawn. But I know you know exactly why Tamaki would freak out," Kyoya added irritated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked again "I don't get why you're so mad"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes "Zeeke"

I looked at him. "What about him… he's just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Sure we dated a while ago but that's in the past and forgotten about"

"then why were you kissing him?" Kyoya asked coldly.

"i-I didn't—how did you know?" I said stumbling over my words "he kissed me"

Kyoya rolled his eyes at me "what ever you say" he muttered.

"It's the truth! I pulled away and left!" I said getting upset "why won't you believe me?"

Kyoya sighed and pinched his nose "You shouldn't have met him in the first place"

"what was I going to say to him? Be an ass and say "no I don't wanna hang out." He's a friend!" I said trying to defend him. Zeeke was the type to take action before thinking. Tonight's incident proves that.

Kyoya sighed "it's nothing" he answered. "Just forget it" he added.

I thought about what his actions, words and facial expressions were…was he jealous?

"Wait a second… are you jealous?" I asked tilting my head.

Kyoya rolled his eyes "And why would I be jealous?" He asked.

"dunno" I admitted giggling softly "but you're body posture, actions and words contradict"

Kyoya rolled his eyes "I'm just worried is all. I know Tamaki would be worried too" He added smirking.

"Well then I'll be happy to inform you that I don't think I'll be seeing much of Zeeke. I found out that I still can't trust him completely" I said sighing. "Sorry I worried you" I stood up and went to grab my sketchbook.

Kyoya shook his head "we're all here for you if you need to talk" Kyoya told me handing me the sketch book.

I smiled and took it "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." I yawned "Night Kyoya" I turned and started to talk out of the room.

Kyoya smiled slightly "Good night Reiven" He murmured gently.

* * *

YAY! another ch done :D

DISCLAIMER" i don't own OHSHC xD

hope you liked it :D

till next time~


	17. Cleopatra and a movie night xD

I spent over half the night just thinking. What Zeeke did resurfaced all the memories that I've been suppressing for the past year and a half. I did realize how upset it made me until I started to cry.

'why?' I thought to myself 'I thought I could trust him…. Guess not'

It was about 6 when I finally fell asleep. I knew I was going to have to get up in a matter of hours so I might as well get some sleep right?

* * *

I was rudely awakened by Hikaru and Kaoru jumping on me and tickling me. After almost dieing of laughter they got off and told me to get ready for the beach. I sighed and got up out of bed.

"ugh! I hate mornings" I said to myself and I went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower put my bathing suit on (the one from the camping chapter) and put a tank and light jacket on over my top and went back into my room. I fixed my hair and kept all of my jewelry off. And I didn't bother to put my makeup on. I grabbed my ipod and sunglasses as I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the dinning room.

"morning Rei-chan" Honey said being the first one to notice me walk in.

"Morning Honey sempai" I replied sitting down next to Tamaki and Kyoya.

"do you want any pancakes?" Haruhi asked.

"I only eat chocolate chip pancakes. I'll go make my own. I'm not very hungry so I only want a few" I replied getting back up. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mori cooking.

"morning Mori sempai" i said.

"morning Reiven" he replied "what do you need?"

"I'm gonna make some chocolate chip pancakes" I replied.

"do you want me to?" he asked.

"no you go eat" I smiled "I can do it myself but thanks for offering"

He nodded and took a huge plate of pancakes out for everyone and himself to eat. I got out the chocolate chips mixed up a little batter and put my ear buds in. I started to make my pancakes and randomly eat a few chocolate chips.

* * *

We decided to wait a little while to go to the beach so we all ended up in the living room where the piano was. Kyoya was on his laptop as always, Hikaru and Kaoru were playing a card game on the floor. Honey was eating some strawberries and Mori was sitting beside him. Haruhi was reading a book and Tamaki and I were taking turns playing songs on the piano. It was my turn again and I decided to play Dead! By MCR.

I smiled as I started to play it. On the piano it sounded soo happy xD even though I thought it was a funny song to begin with; the paino makes it even more fun!

"that's probably the happiest sounding song I've herd you play" Tamaki commented. I just laughed.

"what song was that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked looking away from their game.

"Dead by a punk band called My Chemical Romance" Kyoya asnswered.

"oh I've listened to a song of their's before" Haruhi said. "I think it was called Welcome to the Black Parade"

"oh I love that one!" I said "I'll play that after kay"

* * *

By the time it reached noon be figured that we'd go the beach. We all got our stuff and began to walk down the road to the beach.

"Tamaki" I said walking up to him.

"yes Reiven?" he asked.

"can I has a piggy back ride?" I asked grinning.

"sure" he replied smiling.

"YAY!" I cheered; I slipped my bag with our stuff on my bag the right way and jumped on his back.

While we walked there I got out my ipod and turned on Lady Gaga and put one ear bud in Tamaki's ear. Soon enough we started to sing the words to Alejandro. When the song turned to bad romance we had Hikaru and Kaoru join us. Haruhi and Honey where laughing at use being so random, Mori started to chuckle a little bit, and Kyoya just smirked at us.

Once we got to the beach everyone was in the water except for me and Kyoya.

'I just had to watch shark week last night when I couldn't sleep' I thought thoroughly annoyed with myself.

"not swimming?" Kyoya asked from behind his laptop.

"no, I don't really feel like it" I said looking at the waves hitting the beach.

"I can tell you're lying" he pointed out.

I sighed " 'mparanoid" I said quickly and I hit my face in my knees.

"you do know that I didn't understand that" Kyoya said as he looked over at me.

"should I dye my hair again soon, I think it's fading out a bit" I said trying to get off topic.

"Rei, don't change the subject" he said as he stopped typing.

'well I'm not getting out of this one' I thought. "I watched Shark Week last night and now I'm paranoid" I sighed. I blushed slightly because I know that sounded like a really stupid reason to not swim.

"REIVEN!" I herd a girl yell, before I could turn around I was tackled and we did a summersault. The girl landed beside me and I saw Brown hair and Purple under layer, she had brown eyes and emo thick-rimmed glasses. She was in a black and white bathing suit with a chocker and a panda necklace. It was my best friend Cleo.

"CLEO" I yelled happily and hugged her. "what the hell are you doing here? I missed you!"

She stood up and pulled me up with her. "I missed you too Rei" she smiled "I'm here cause I just transferred to Ouran Academy."

I looked up at my 5'7" best friend. I grinned "REALLY?"

"PPPSSHHYEAH!" she laughed. I squealed and did a happy dance.

"Reiven, aren't you going to introduce us to you're friend?" Tamaki asked.

"ohh right sorry!" I giggled "ok everyone this is my best friend Cleopatra, everyone calls her Cleo." I took a breath "Cleo, in order this is Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey and Mori"

"hmmmm judging by the hair and eye colour I'm guessing that Tamaki is your brother?" Cleo asked looking at me.

I grinned "yupps"

"Cleo-chan, Rei-chan; you need to come in the water with us" Honey sempai said smiling.

"SURE" Cleo said happily she grabbed my arm and tried to pull me with her. I attempted to stop myself.

"what's wrong Rei?" she asked looking at me.

"I watched Shark week last night" I replied sheepishly.

"there are no sharks Rei come on" she said.

"no" I pouted. She shrugged her shoulder and picked me up and went to the water she walked in waist deep with me struggling and dropped me in. I jumped back up and playfully glared at her. "that's not fair"

"no it's totally fair" she grinned and splashed me.

Thus beginning WW1… Water War splashed me, I got her and Hikaru. Hikaru got me and Cleo along with Kaoru. Kaoru got Honey. Mori got Everyone which dragged Tamaki into the war and it turned into everyone getting anyone they could. Since me a Cleo are oh so smart we decided to go underwater and get out of the war zone. I walked to the shore and I pointed to a Sleeping Kyoya.

"you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"totes" she replied. She glanced over and saw a bucket. She quickly grabbed it and filled it with water. I grabbed the once side while she had the other and we went behind Kyoya. I glanced and saw that he pt his Laptop away, I sighed in relief. I looked at Cleo and nodded.

"1" I whispered

"2" she whispered

"3" we said together and dumped the bucket of water onto Kyoya. Kyoya jumped in surprise and turned around glaring… lets put it this way, if looks could kill me and Cleo would be 6 feet under. "...that?" he asked angrily as he got up.

"RUN!" I yelled and we bolted to Mori sempai and hid. He looked at us slightly confused

"what did you do?"

"dumped water on Kyoya" Cleo said.

"I think he wants to kill us" I replied.

"if looks could kill we'd be dead" Cleo said.

"this… is very true" I replied.

"that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do" Honey sempai said.

"yeah.. but it was fun" me and Cleo said together. We looked at each other and giggled.

"we did it again" I stated.

"that we did" Cleo replied.

"did what?" Honey sempai asked.

"talk at the same time like twins do" we replied together.

* * *

After that whole scene we all decided to go and ride some more rides before the day ended. We all had a blast but Kyoya was still in a foul mood and it made me feel bad. It was an innocent prank and its not like we ruined anything in the process. When it got dark we all headed back to the house.

I went to my room, took a shower and put my black shorts and teal tank on. I towel dried my hair till it was damp and listened to toby mac. After I listened to the whole CD I still felt bad out earlier so I decided that I should just apologize to Kyoya. I got up and sighed. I pulled my ear buds out and tossed my ipod on my bed as I walked out the door to Kyoya's room.

When I go there I knocked and the door and her him say come in. I opened the door and slipped inside.

"hey Kyoya" I said smiling slightly.

He turned around and saw it was me, he gave me a cold glance and I frowned slightly. "what?" he asked.

"can I talk to you?" I asked taking a few steps closer.

"about?" he asked adjusting his glasses.

"earlier today" I replied.

"I suppose" he said.

"why are you in such a bad mood?" I asked "all me and Cleo did was pour water on you. It's not like we destroyed anything, right? I don't understand"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "if I wanted to get wet I would have went in the water. Obliviously I didn't want to be wet."

"but you need to have fun once and a while Kyoya. Don't waste you're life working all the time" I replied "I've told you this before"

"and as I've told you before joking around never gets anything done" he replied. "what was the point in you coming here?"

"I wanted to apologize for pouring water on you so... I'm sorry. I don't enjoying having people being mad at me so I thought I should try to fix my mistake." I said. "that's the only reason why I came here so late so I'll take me leave. Night"

I didn't wait for a reply; I just went out the door and back to my room. I sat on the bed with my face in my hands. I got up and went over to my sketch book and opened it to the two half faces picture. 'am I ever going to admit that I may like him' I thought sighing lightly. I herd my door opened and I quickly flipped to the page of the unfinished rose and started to sketch.

* * *

I was shocked when my wrist was grabbed and yanked the other way. I had to steady myself so I wouldn't fall. I saw Cleo and Tamaki. I looked at them confused.

"what the hell?" I asked. 

Cleo laughed "SUPRISE INSPECTION!" She yelled as she looked to make sure there were no new wounds.

"CLEO! That was 5 years ago! Give it a rest" I whined.

Cleo shook her head "NEVER! I will never give it a rest! I will not ever let you cut again!" She shouted dramatically.

I giggled at her dramatic-ness and face palmed with my free hand; until Tamaki grabbed that wrist and inspected it. "hisssssssss" I said trying to pull my wrists back and failing terribly. "let go" I said whining again.

Cleo laughed "She's clean Tamaki-senpai," she assured. "but something's bothering you" Cleo added studying me.

I took my wrists back and cracked them. I looked from Cleo to Tamaki. "nothing's bothering me Cleo" I said smiling slightly.

Cleo rolled her eyes "Uh-huh...Suuuuuuuuuuuure" She said stealing my sketch book and flipping through the pages. She paused as she got to one raised her eyebrows and closed the book "Tamaki-senpai, could you leave us for a minute" She asked politely. "sure" he replied walking out of the room.

I looked over to my best friends and sighed. "which one did you find?" I asked.

Cleo smirked as she showed me the drawing of me and kyoya. "you like Kyoya" she stated simply.

I instantly blushed and hid my face "i-I d-don't…. that;'s not mine" I tired to make up a lame excuse.

Cleo rolled her eyes. "I'd know you'r drawing style anywhere. There's no point in even trying to lie to me" she said.

I frowned "you can't tell a soul" I sighed "its not like he'll feel the same anyways"

Cleo sighed. "I beg to differ, but I won't tell anyone" she promised none the less.

"beg to differ?" I asked confused. "what are you talking about?"

"give it three weeks and you'll have the whole host club wrapped around your little finger" Cleo told me.

I looked at her "do I even want to know that you're planning my friend?"

"I'm not planning anything" She said laughing.

. I laughed as well "you better not be" I looked at the clock and saw it was only 12 "wanna watch movies all night?"

"might as well" Cleo said smiling slightly. She knows that I change topics when I want to stop talking about said topic.

"we can drink monsters all night.. and we should watch scary movies" I grinned happily.

Cleo laughed "you know that scary movies and I don't go well… and neither do monsters and i…. LET'S DO IT!"

"HUZAHHH!" I cheered jumping up and grabbing some movies from my bag. "and we have to watch Sweeney Todd. It's not an option"

"of course! Sweeney Todd doesn't count as a horror movie though!" Cleo added smirking.

"well all the Halloween movies, Friday the 13th, and Nightmare on Elm Street do count" I replied sticking my tongue out at her.

Cleo winced slightly before nodding her head "of course!" she teased.

"tee hee" I said grinning. I grabbed hr wrist "ok come on, the huge TV is in the living room down stairs"

"but but but…fiiiiiiiiiine" Cleo said laughing as she followed behind me. I laughed as I ran down the stairs and into to living room to get the movies set up.

"can you get the monsters?" i asked "they're in the kitchen"

Cleo nodded as she ran out of the room to get the onsters befire sitting down on the floor; being silly. I pressed the play button and turned to see Cleo sitting on the floor… so I tackled her "RAWR"

Cleo laughed "don't do that!" she chided as she had a mini heart attack.

"payback's a bitch my dear" I said as I took a drink of java monster "yummy!"

Cleo glared "you're so mean!" she teased giving me a hug.

"I knoe xD luv you too Cleo" I giggled returning her hug. Then a part of the movie scared both of us and we held onto each other and screamed. Then I started to laugh. "at this rate we're gonna wake someone up"

Cleo laughed "I think we already have" she said as she herd people on the stairs "at least I hope it's people we know" Cleo added sounding terrified.

"oopise" I said looking behind me to se who was coming. Cleo turned around as well, cowering slightly as she saw the shadows moving.

"We herd screaming. What's goig on?" I herd Tamaki's worried voice. "… scary movies" Cleo answered sheepishly while I was grinning.

" why would you watch movies at 1 in the morning?" Kyoya asked clearly pissed off.

"why wouldn't you?" I replied taking a sip of my monster.

Cleo nodded. "Besides, movies in the early morning are the best" she added.

"what movie are you watching?" Hikaru asked yawning.

"Halloween why?" I asked

"oh. I wanna watch it" he replied.

"me too" Kaoru said..

Cleo smirked "the more the merrier"

"yay!" I cheered "anyone else?" I asked.

"no" Mori replied caring a sleeping honey sempai back upstairs.

"I'm not a fan of scary movies" Tamaki replied.

"I'm going back to bed" Kyoya grumbled and left. Tamaki following behind him.

Cleo pouted "losers!" she teased as they left before moving closer to me.

I laughed "ok now that we've managed to miss the ending I think we should watch Nightmare on Elm Street" I said. "whatcha thank?" I asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged "we don't care" they replied.

Cleo sighed "NO!" Sweeney Todd!" she shouted happily.

"I forgot I brought that down here" I exclaimed "we're watching it!" I declared as I jumped up to fix the movie and I pressed play.

Cleo clapped happily "YAY" she squealed as the movie began.

The boys chuckled when we squealed as Sweeney came into the camera shot. I turned and lightly smacked them. "oh shush"

"JOHNNY DEPP!" Cleo squealed happily. "can we watch Pirates next?" she asked.

"otay" I replied grinning. "that's ok right guys?" I asked

"sure, fine by us" they replied/

"YAY" Cleo squealed happily.

We started to sing the songs and the guys looked at us like we were crazy. Cleo smirked at them "just you wait" she said "Peierelli's Miracle Elixir is the best"

"hells yeah" I cheered as Cleo laughed softly.

"I found a few songs while you were gone that could give P.M.E a run for its money" she told me.

"what song?" I asked titling my head to the side

"when you're good to mama and there right there. They're show tunes but they are the best! OHHH and Stacy's mom" Cleo said with a laugh.

"oh geez" I laughed "I know what we're doing later"

"of course!" Cleo replied laughing.

"woo" I laughed.

After we sang Peierellis' Miracle Elixir we clinked our monster cans together and took a gulp. "oh I love all nighters"

Cleo laughed lightly. "they're the best" she agreed.

I grinned and looked behind me to see if the twins wanted any monster and they were asleep. "awe. Cleo look. So cute" I said nudging her.

She laughed "awe!" she murmured as she looked at the two of them.

"you have got to see they're 'brotherly love' act at the host club" I laughed "it even makes me squeal in excitement."

"REALLY? I HAVE TO SEE THIS" Cleo announced laughing, then covering her mouth eith her hand.

"shhhhhhhhh, you'll wake the neighbors" I laughed quietly.

I yawned "I hope we don't fall asleep. I'd rather be on a sugar high all day"

Cleo laughed "I know! I saw we get Starbucks next!"she cheered.

"is there any in the kitchen? Or do we have to run to the 24hr store down the road?" I asked.

"we'll have to run down to the store" Cleo said "but it's so worth it!" she smiled.

* * *

xD T.B.C lolol don't worry i'm working on it as fast as i can. sorry about any mistakes and OOC-ness :P

till next time xD

SEE YA XS


	18. Sneaking out and a singing contest

After the movie ended Cleo and I grabbed our hoddies, keeping our pjs on, and quietly bolted out the door.

"ok let's go." Cleo said.

"onwards to coffee" I cheered as we shut the door and started to walk down the street. It was around 5:30 so it was still dark out.

"it's dark" Cleo whimpered grabbing a hold og my hand.

"Don't worry Cleo" I said. "we'll be ok. See the store is like 20 yards in front of us." I said picking up my pace.

"so? It's always when you're the closest that the monsters get you" Cleo panicked, running the rest of the way there.

"that's only in the movies Cleo" I said as we entered the store, "see we're fine. Ok grab like 4 packs of mocha and 4 of French vanilla. I'll go get a cart." I said.

Cleo laughed as she grabbed the coffee grinning lightly "do you think they'll want some?" she asked.

"hmm if they do we better get more" I replied "you remember the last time we gorged on coffee and monsters?"

"duhh, that was my exact thought" she sad laughing.

"so 7 each?" I asked.

"I was thinking 20" Cleo said laughing.

I held my sides as I laughed "do you really think we'll need that much?" I asked.

"…yes! You know I like my coffee" Cleo added defensively.

"ok ok" I replied as we started to stack the packs of coffee "I bet the guys will be surprised"

"I'm not so sure about that" Cleo said nodding towards the door "are they really that paranoid? And why the hell are they up this early?" Cleo asked as the host club walked through the door.

"oh boy" I sighed "and yes they are that paranoid. Someone must have heard us leave" I replied.

Cleo sighed "can we ditch?"

"sure why not, they didn't see us yet anyway" I replied.

"YUSS" Cleo whispered as she pulled me into one of the aisle and we made our way to the door and outside unnoticed. We walked down the street and then broke into a run.

"where to now?" I asked.

"STARBUCKS" Cleo announced grinning.

"OTAY" I replied "I'm actually shocked they didn't see us, but I'm glad" I laughed as we made our way to Starbucks.

Cleo smiled and nodded. "stupid rich kids" she teased.

I giggled "I'm not a stupid rich kid right?" I asked.

"not at all" she teased as we got into line at Starbucks.

I yawned really big and groaned. "I need coffee"

"same" Cleo replied.

When it was our turn I grinned happily. "I'll have an extra large Mocha" I said smiling.

"And an extra large Vanilla frappe" Cleo added.

After we got our drinks we sat down in a corner table.

"so guess who I saw?" I said to Cleo.

"...Do I want to know?" Cleo asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I think it'll interest you" I said "possibly"

"who?" Cleo asked poking me.

I let out a small 'eep' and fake glared at her before getting a straight face. "Zeeke"

"can I kill him?" she asked.

"and you didn't even hear what he did yet" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Can I kill him _after_ I hear what he did?" She asked.

I let a small laugh pass my lips "if only" I replied looking at Cleo. "so you really want to hear?"

"Only if I can kill him" Cleo answered, dead serious,

I sighed "I told you that you can't kill people. You remember Death Note? Don't be like Light Yagami"

"...Fine, I'll kill him without you permission then" Cleo said pouting.

I laughed softly "well I think I'll let you know anyways. I saw Zeeke Saturday. We talked, hung out for a bit…. And he kissed me. I was shocked and scared so I pushed him away and left."

"...He's so dead" Cleo said crossing her arms.

"cleo" I whined "doooon't. if you kill him then we can't avoid the hosts today and I won't be able to bail you out" I replied copying her by crossing my arms and I pouted.

"It's so worth killing him..." she said

"but I thought you wanted to see the twins brotherly love act? You can't see it if you're in jail" I reminded her.

"...Fine I'll wait until after school tomorrow" she replied

I sighed. Just as I was about to say something my phone rang. The ring tone was "I just can't wait to be king" from lion king… it was Tamaki. "shit. It's Tamaki"

"Let's scram" Cleo whispered grabbing her friend.

I nodded and hit the ignore button as we grabbed our drinks and went outside and jogged down the road.

"lets hide in the arcade" I suggested.

"YUSS!" She shouted. Pulling me into the arcade. I grinned as I looked around and saw DDR.

"let's play DDR!" I said getting excited.

"YUSS!" Cleo shouted before feeling two arms wrap around her waist and shoulders and two similar voices in her ears.  
"Found you!"

"AHHH SHIT" I yelled as I started to run; until I slammed into someone and they grabbed my wrist and place a hand on my back to keep me from falling.

"don't even try"

"Jerks! Let us go!" Cleo shouted.

"I think not" Kyoya replied handing me over to my brother.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Tamaki asked getting overly dramatic. He pulled me and Cleo into a huge hug.

"oh you know, around and about" I replied smiling innocently.

"Tamaki we're big girls we're fine" Cleo said rolling her eyes.

"but being by yourselves leaves you totally defenseless" he protested.

I sighed and attempted to get out of Tamaki's hug. "but nothing happened, we just went out to get some coffee"

Cleo laughed "The only thing we're defenseless against is Sweeny Todd, and zombies. And neither are for the same reason" Cleo added laughing.

Tamaki let us go and looked at us in confusion "Sweeney Todd? Who is Sweeney Todd"

"The Demon Barber of Fleet Street" I said grinning.

"Only the hottest villain around...Well besides Tom Riddle when he was young...And Draco...And Lucius...And Jack Sparrow...And Severus Snape..." Cleo said.

"hey Jack's not a villain" I said laughing "he's on neither side."

"we should go back to the house" Honey sempai said. Mori nodded in agreement.

"why?" I asked.

"we didn't eat anything" Haruhi replied.

"yeah, we were looking for you two" Hikaru said.

"we've been up since 6 without anything to eat" Kaoru added.

"I have a better idea...You go back to the house and Rei and I will continue having fun..." Cleo said smirking.

"but but but" Tamakai said.

"what's the harm nii san, we'll be fine. I have my phone and Cleo has her's if you need us for any important reason you can reach us" I said cutting him off.

He sighed in defeat. "fine, but you must be back by 5"

"you're giving us a cerfew?" I asked laughing. "ok yeah sure we'll be back by 5" I said and I leaned over to Cleo "no we won't xD we'll head home when ever the hell we want" I said under my breath.

Cleo laughed and nodded in agreement "Bye bye now!" She said waving to them.

We ran out of the arcade and down the street before be heard a reply. I laughed as we stopped about a few black away.

"so good Madame… what shall we do next?" I asked grinning.

"Movies?" She asked.

"only if we can randomly try on prom dresses and go to hot topic afterwards!" I laughed.

"Of course!" Cleo agreed laughing.

"otay!" I smiled "so what movie should we go see?"

"uhhh how bout L Change the World?" Cleo said.

"live action Death Note? HELLS YEAH LETS GO!" I shouted happily.

* * *

After the movie Cleo and I left the movies and started to walk around the small town wanting to find something to do. It was our last afternoon on "vacation" before school tomorrow. As we walked around a poster caught my eye. It was a singing contest, all you had to do was register before 3 and you were in. I grinned. Back in the States Cleo and I were in a band and we were the main vocalists. Cleo played guitar as well. I played the keyboard.

I dragged cleo over to the poster.

"oh Cleo look!" I said excited. "let's sign up!"

"I don't know Rei" she said "its been almost three years since we preformed in front of people."

"so? Come on. We both have epic voices. The only reason we turned down that record deal was because we didn't want to leave our friends."

Cleo sighed "alright, we can sign up"

"YUSS!" I cheered and hugged Cleo. I read the poster. "sign ups are at the beach… lets go!"

Cleo nodded and we quickly ran to the beach to sign up… good thing we got there when we did, after we signed up it was 3.. we were the last two contestants.

"what luck" Cleo said as she was handed her number.

"oh I know right" I replied taking mine.

"ok ladies, be back here at 3:30 " the person said.

"ok" we replied and walked away.

"we have 30 minutes to come up with songs to sing" I said laughing.

"and pick out our outfits" Cleo added.

"shit that's right" I replied as we walked down the road away from the beach. "wanna stop at that store up ahead to see what we can find?"

"sure" Cleo replied.

We walked into the store and it was an emo/scene kid's paradise. It was basically like a hot topic. I grinned and so did Cleo. We went on opposite ends of the store picking out dresses, skirts, tops and skinnies to try on and see what we liked best.

I had found a black tulle tutu skirt and a corset styled top. A black cloth chocker and a broken heart super long chained necklace. I bought another pack of jelly bracelets to add on and short shorts and suspenders to wear under my skirt. I pulled my black converse back on and looked at my reflection. I smiled, it was perfect. I walked out of the dressing room to show Cleo and I wanted to see her's as well.

Cleo had on a Black strapless dress that had purple dots on it and it fit her just perfectly. She had her panda necklace on and a panda bow in her hair. She had on a few bracelets and converse. She looked amazing. I grinned.

"Cleo I love it" I beamed.

"I love yours! It's so you!" Cleo said smiling at me.

"here we can take the tags off and let me check out the stuff that way. We only have 15 minutes to think of a song and get back to the beach" I said.

"ok that works" Cleo said as we went into the dressing rooms to get our normal clothing. We took all the tags off and explained to the manager at the cash register what we were doing. We paid for our things and headed back to the beach.

* * *

Once we got there the rules were explained and we had our number pinned on us. I was 119 and Cleo was 118. got back stage and we waited.

"I'm so nervous" Cleo said.

"don't be, you have an amazing voice. You'll be fine" I replied smiling.

"you think?" she asked.

"no" I said "I know. It's a fact"

Cleo laughed "thanks"

"anytime" I grinned. I looked at my phone it was 5:59 and number 114 was up. "we're gonna be up soon"

"I know" Cleo replied." Will you fix my makeup and hair real quick?"

"duhh of course" I smiled leading her over to a mirror and chair. I fixed her eye liner and lipstick. She had Smokey purple eyes, purple tinted lipstick and purple eye liner. I applied some foundation and then I fixed her hair and hair sprayed it.

"all done" I replied. "now fix me xD" I laughed.

"ok" she smiled.

I sat down and she fixed my back eyeliner and put on foundation. She fixed my black lipstick and but a small amount of blush on my cheeks, I was that pale. She fixed my hair and sprayed it into place. I grinned.

"thank you" I said.

"anytime" Cleo replied.

"next up is number 117 , Ookami" the announcer said.

Cleo and I got up and went back to our places. Cleo started to freak out a little bit but I calmed her down, just in time too.

"next we have number 118, Cleo" the announcer said.

"ok I'll be right here cheering for you, good luck" I smiled.

"thanks" she replied and walked out on stage. She walked up to the mike. She took the mike off the stand and spoke.

"I want to dedicate this song to my best friend Reiven and my new friends at the Ouran Host Club. The song is called What the Hell" She was grinning.

The music started and I instantly smiled. At first she stood still but she got into the song and started reacting to the song and putting emotion into it. I grinned widely, I was soo happy she was having fun. The song ended and a lot of people where cheering, I did as well.

"YEAH CLEO!" I shouted jumping up and down. She came back and I gave her a huge hug. "you did amazing!"

"thanks" she grinned "good luck"

"tank you Madame" I grinned.

"next and finally we have number 119, Reiven" the announcer said.

I took a deep breath and walked up on the stage. I grabbed the mike off the stand. I noticed that it was one of the epic old fashion ones, I smiled.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my EX. The song is called Revenge is Sweeter Than You Ever Were; this one's for you Zeeke " I said sarcastically happy.

I heard some people chuckle at my remark. I grinned. As the music started I swayed to the music. As I sang the words I reacted to them and made that performance better. When I moved around the suspenders moved around with and against me and my bracelets moved around when I'd move my hand. And when I'd move my head; if people where paying attention they could see my purple/blue eyes. When I finished the song I smirked. Everyone applauded and I could hear Cleo cheering like I had done with her. I took a quick bow and went off stage to be tackled by Cleo in a hug.

* * *

3rd POV

The host club stood in the crowd shocked after they heard Cleo and Reiven sing. They would have never guessed they were THAT good at singing and performing, seeing as that in school Cleo hates to speak in front of class and Reiven is down right petrified of speaking in front of large groups of people. Yet all 7 of them had just witnessed the two girls singing. And the crowd was nowhere near to being small.

After seeing Reiven bow and run back stage they decided to head back to the vacation house. After all, there was school tomorrow and they had a couple hour drive back home and they needed to pack still.

As they were talking on the walk back Kyoya couldn't help but smirk, he now had a new way to get entertainment for the Host Club, two certain blonde and brunette haired girls would be perfect.

'seems that Reiven and Cleo would be perfect to perform at the Club from time to time' he thought to himself.

* * *

OMG! it's been forever! i'm sorry . i got lazy lolol

hope you liked it :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC xD obviously lolol


	19. Nekozawa Drama

_**First off I'm going to apologize for the long wait XD it's unacceptable and I'm ashamed of myself. Funny thing though is that I thought of continuing after seeing that I was 'feeding my imagination' when I ate some chewy spree XD lol YAY CANDY! Ok, so here is the long over due chapter.**_

* * *

Cleo and I had a pretty boring day after our epic weekend ended. It was now Monday and we had to go back to school. After almost falling asleep in our last class, Haruhi, Cleo, Hikaru, Kaoru and I headed up to the host club talking about our sub teacher's poor choice in toupees.

"it didn't even match the rest of his hair" Hikaru snickered.

"what hair? He only had an outrageous mustache " Kaoru answered back. Cleo and I were too busy laughing to say anything before we got to the door of the host club. He walked in and set out stuff down in the back.

"hi Nii San" I greeted Tamaki with a hug. "Hi Kiyoya, Mori, Honi"

"hi Rei-Chan" Honi replied brightly as he eat some cookies.

Kyoya nodded his head and typed away at his laptop.

"how are you imouto chan?" tamkai asked.

"good, hey is Cleo wearing a costume as well?" I asked.

"wait what? Costume?" Cleo asked snapping back to reality after looking around the room.

"yes! That is a wonderful idea!" Tamaki proclaimed pulling Cleo and I into hug.

"gee thanks Rei" Cleo grumbled.

"sorry" I replied trying to keep the grin off my face.

After Tamaki let us go we went to the back room and found our costumes for today.

"why do I have to wear a costume?" Cleo asked.

"I'm not suffering alone" I replied laughing at her facial expression.

She rolled her eyes and took the prisoner's outfit from me and went into one of the dressing rooms. I left out another laugh as I grabbed the other one and changed into it. As I looked at myself in the mirror I laughed. I looked good in a prisoner's outfit haha XD it reminded me of the orange ones from Arkham city. And I love Batman xD

I walked out and looked over at Cleo. We pointed at each other and started to laugh.

"damn Cleo you look good XD" I said giggling.

"you too Rei, haha, you too" Cleo replied taking a breath. "alright lets go."

We walked out of the back room just in time to see a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes standing in the doorway, I Tamaki was calling her a 'little kitty'. I shook my head and walked over with Cleo. We made it over just in time to hear the little girl say something about the club being a reverse harem.

Cleo and I looked at one another before trying to stifle our laughs.

"wait I heard that wrong, there must be water in my ear from swimming" Tamaki said.

"haha yeah, water in the ear that must be it." Hikaru said.

"I'm sure we heard her wrong, there's no way this cute little girl said the words reverse harem." Kaoru said.

"no I'm pretty sure she said in quote 'reverse harem, this is a reverse harem.' she didn't stutter" Cleo said and the boys shot her a look. She put her hands up in the 'I surrender' motion and I snickered at her.

"there's debauchery ! there's debauchery here isn't there?" the little girl said.

That's the point that Cleo and I lost it. We busted out laughing and ended up holding each other up as she told the host members their 'characters'. I was in tears when she said 'twincest' and Cleo was in hysterics. I honestly couldn't handle this kid. She was adorable and corrupted XD it was wonderful.

The girl looked at Tamaki and gasped.

"my big brother's blonde so you must be him!" she declared hugging him.

"what you never told us you two had a little-er sister" Kaoru said to me and Tamaki.

"we defiantly don't have a younger sister unless we don't know about it." Tamaki and I replied. I was freaked out, and I'll admit slightly jealous. Tamaki is MY nii san. We're defiantly the only kids that mum had.

"you three do look a lot alike, you're blonde after all." Honi said innocently.

"do you even realize how many people are blonde" I deadpanned.

"besides, Tamaki and Reiven have blue-purple eyes. The girl has just blue." Cleo pointed out.

"excuse me, want to tell me your name little one?" Tamaki asked the girl.

"Kirimi" she replied happily.

"Kirimi, as in fillet?" I heard Haruhi mumble and I couldn't help but laugh quietly at what she said.

"Kirimi Chan, I think you made a mistake, Reiven is my only sibling, besides her, I don't have a younger sister." Tamaki said as her crouched down to Kirimi's level.

"are you sure? You're blonde just like me?" she asked wimpering.

I felt bad for the little girl, but I wanted to smack Tamaki after he declared Kirimi his new little sister.

'way to bring up her hopes' I thought bitterly. 'dumb-ass'

I rolled my eyes and looked at Cleo, she was giving me the same look. Then she pointed over to the wall- er, uh the door. Where did that door come from? Oh well. And a blonde haired blue eyed boy was standing here.

"master you forgot you're cloak. " a servant said and. banda bing banda boom, it was Nekozawa.

"who's that?" Cleo asked quietly in my ear.

"that's Nekozawa sempai. I've only heard stories from Tamaki how he was into Black magic and I should stay away from him. Think I'll listen?" I grinned.

We walked over to Nekozawa and started to talk to him; unnoticed by the others.

" hi I'm Clepatra but you can call me Cleo."

"I'm Reiven" I replied smiling as he looked up at us.

"Two angles? I am not worthy for I am a creature of darkness." He said more to himself than to us.

"angles?" Cleo asked "nawh but thanks for the compliment."

"if anything we're dark angles since we're punk and emo." I commented. "but anyways we wanted to say hi real quick before we went to get our street clothes."

"we'll see you around ok?" Cleo rhetorically asked as we started to walk away.

"goodbye my dark angles." We heard him mumble as we walked into the back room.

Cleo was wearing a black skirt with black and white stripped leggings along with her black and wait panda hoodie. She had her hair in a loose braid off to the side and her bangs hanging freely. She also had on her converse.

I was wearing dark grey, ripped at the knees, skinny jeans with a teal tank and my bat hoodie on half way so it was only covering my arms. I had my hair in its usual fashion and I had my teal converse.

"make sure my sister gets the love she deserves." I heard Umehito say before he ran out of the room almost in tears.

Cleo and I looked at one another wondering what we missed as we made our way over to the group.

"I'm sorry Kirimi chan but I'm not the big brother you're looking for. He's still out there and believe it or not and he's more handsome than I am." I heard Tamaki say to Kirimi about Umehito.

'awe that's so sweet' I thought with a small smile tugging at my lips.

"for this point on operation change nekozawa into the princely character of kirimi's dreams (I think that's what he said) is now underway." Tamaki said.

"are you serious?" the twins deadpanned at Tamaki.

"hey I bet he couldn't say that exactly the same a second time" Cleo said to Haruhi and I. we all chuckled at the thought and rolled our eyes at Tamaki's antics.

"you're forgetting we have an expert on our side, who knows the importance of changing characters." I caught Tamaki saying.

"we do?" Cleo asked.

"you don't think-?" Hikaru started.

"he talking about-?" Kaoru continued.

"god I hope not" I said.

Laughing echoed into the room and sure enough a moment later there was Renge.

"oh of course" Hikaru, Kaoru and I said in a deadpan.

"who is she?" Cleo asked.

"Renge Hoshakuji, she's from France, thought she was engaged to Kyoya and she's the club manager." I explained quickly. "just remember Cleo; she's insane."

"I'll keep that in mind" Cleo replied with a smirk on her face.

* * *

For the next day or so Cleo and I watched as Renge and Tamaki all but tortured Umehito into being a 'princely character that Kirimi was dreaming of'. It wasn't working out so well. We'd often slip out of the room and talk to Miyuki or play the piano and sing in music room 2.

It made me mad, sad, and curious as to why Umehito couldn't face his fears of light. But then again someone might say why couldn't I face my fear or spiders. Then again arachnophobia is more legit than photophobia… well in my opinion anyways.

Today Cleo and I were laughing at Haruhi's expense I she read the reverse harem and debauchery books to Kirimi. We could have to leave the room at points so that we could laugh.

Once we walked back in we saw that Kirimi had left and we busted out laughing at the look on Haruhi's face.

"sure sure, laugh it up." she replied.

"I'm sorry Haruhi but it's so funny" Cleo and I said at the same time.

"just help me find Kirimi." She sighed and walked into the darkened room to see her approaching Umehito with a light in his face… WHAT? A LIGHT… in a photophobic's face? DUDE WTF?

Umehito turned around to face Kirimi but the poor kid got scared and ran out of the room and down the hall. And most likely out of the school.

"awe Umehito, it's ok. Maybe next time she'll be ok, but hey at least you put a light in your face" I said as I stood near Tamaki.

"I'm so tired of this" Umehito said. "even if I continue with this, it can't guarantee that Kirimi will accept me."

"if she doesn't that's her loss" Cleo said kneeling by him.

"that's not good enough. Sempai you should be doing what ever it takes to get Kirimi to accept you, it's your job as a big brother to not give up." Tamaki said. "I wouldn't give up if I had to persuade Reiven to accept me."

He pulled me into a half hug as I smiled up at him. "then again I wouldn't judge you." I muttered quietly. "Tamaki's right Umehito, you can't give up."

"what should I do angle?" he asked as Cleo helped him stand up.

"not sure, we'll think of something." Cleo smiled at him.

"hey look, Kirimi hasn't made it out of the garden's yet." Hikaru said.

"there's something down there with her" Kaoru said.

"oh it's just a cat." Hikaru replied sorta uninterestingly.

"man your family sure loves cats" Kaoru stated.

Umehito gasped and ran to the window. "what did you say? Sure our family loves cats but Kirimi is afraid of animals, she fears cats the most."

I face palmed "of course"

"man I should have seen that coming" Cleo said shaking her head. "should we go watch?"

"nawh. I've had enough Nekozawa Drama for the past few days. I need a break." I replied looking over at Cleo through my bangs.

Before Cleo could respond Umehito jumped out of the window, through the glass without his cloak on! I was shocked as I ran over to watch what would happen.

'f*ck being disinterested he just jumped through a window!' I thought in shock.

"oh my god!" Cleo gasped as she stood beside me.

We watched as nekozawa saved his sister. And too my astonishment and hope; She hugged him. She had finally learned to accept him. But then again he didn't have his cloak on and his was in the light.

Cleo and I had anime sweat drops as Nekozawa passed out.

"I'm gonna call it a day." Cleo deadpanned. " Mark and Matt are coming for a business trip slash vacation. They said that there was an artifact they want to buy."

"really? That's kool…yeah I'm gonna go home and sketch something, or sleep… most likely sleep" I replied.

We walked over to our stuff and grabbed it. "nii san I'm going home see ya later."

The two of us walked out of the room before waiting for a reply. We laughed and joked as we walked down the halls and to the front doors of the school.

"I'll text you later ok?" I asked.

"sure thing haha" Cleo replied.

We hugged and walked to our separate limos and got in with one last wave to her. I giggled as I closed the door.

"are we waiting for master Tamaki?" the driver asked.

"no, just go home. He said he was staying behind till later." I replied as I pulled my ipod out and turned it on.

"never again will I mettle with Nekozawa Drama." I sighed as Face Down by Red jumpsuit Apparatus came on.

I pulled out my phone and texted Cleo.

~so apparently we're angles now :P~

^no. no. we're DARK angles^ she replied.

I laughed. This week so far had been interesting.

* * *

_**again sorry for the wait xD haha. hope you enjoyed. sorry if it kinda sucked.**_

_**oh derp... DISCLAIMER: i don't own OHSHC only Reiven. my friend owns Cleo haha XD  
**_


End file.
